I like your eyes
by Ryuu Clan
Summary: Ino and Naruto have been best friends since kindergarten but what happens when Ino gets into a freak car accident? Will their friendship survive or will Ino lose Naruto to the hands of Sakura.
1. The Accident

**_A Naruto Fanfic _**

**_I'm not sure about the pairing but I like anyone besides a SakuXNaru pairing and I think Naruto and Ino would be cute together so here we go not sure if I should keep this a one shot or not about this story at all_**

* * *

><p>We met in kindergarten. We were best friends.<p>

She always told me she _loved my eyes_. I didn't quite know why.

Were best friends so of course my face lit up at her compliments.

She was beautiful, kind, and extremely funny.

We'd be talking about nothing, and she'd turn to me and whisper,

_"I like your eyes."_

One day, I was playing basketball,

waiting for her to drive over to my house to have a game with me.

Suddenly, I got a phone call.

It was her mom. She was in a panic.

I couldn't quite understand what she was saying. It sounded like,

" come quick!Naruto, Ino, accident, Main Street! Blood every where. Come now!"

I had no clue what happened,

so I ran to Main Street with my basketball shorts and a tee shirt on.

I saw Ino's mom helplessly crying, waiting for the ambulance to arrive.

I saw a totaled car, blood everywhere.

Then I saw her, Ino.

My heart stopped as I frantically ran over to her.

"Ino? Ino!" She was unconscious. I started crying.

I know it isn't very manly, but I couldn't help it she's a very important person to me.

Before I could say anymore, the medics took her away,

the main source of blood coming from her head.

I went to the hospital that night,

I went every night.

in fact, the only time I left was to go out to eat, but that's it.

The doctors tried getting me to leave, but I refused.

It was all my fault.

If it wasn't for me, wanting to play basketball with her,

she wouldn't be going through this.

It was already four days, and she hasn't woken up.

On the fifth day, I saw her eyes gently open.

"Ino?" I called.

She wasn't quite awake yet.

Suddenly, doctors came rushing in, telling me I had to wait outside.

I did, for a few hours.

One of the doctors finally came out saying,

"I understand that you're Ino's friend, Naruto?"

"Yes," I whispered.

He bit his lip.

"She woke up, she's fine,

but I'm afraid she has long term memory loss."

"Are you serious?" I almost shouted.

"I'm afraid so."

I didn't meet his gaze. I couldn't.

I wasn't going to say anything, so he spoke again.

"You can go see her if you want,

but she doesn't remember anything, not even her mom."

I walked in, trembling in horror.

I saw her. She looked helpless as she slept.

I waited a hours, until I saw her eyes opening gently again.

I expected doctors to run in, rushing me out.

Instead, she looked me straight in the eyes, and whispered,

"I don't know you, but _I like your eyes_."

And I smiled because even if she didn't remember me she still remembered my eyes and something about that just made me happy.

* * *

><p><em>That's it for my first one-shot<em>

_Please Review_


	2. How did we become best friends?

**_A Naruto Fanfic _**

**_So I decided to try and countinue this Story 'i like your eyes' _**

* * *

><p>"Ino" I practically shouted running over to her giving her<p>

the biggest hug I could till I felt her wince and whimper a little

Then I backed a way a little and looked at her like really look at

Her for the first time since she's woken up and she looked like

Hell _literally_

Her head was bandaged and her light blond hair was sticking out

Everywhere, she had scratches all over her face and a deep gash at the

Left side of her neck. Her left arm had a cast but other than that she

Looked to be alright

"Who are you" Ino managed to crock out in a hoarse voice

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki your best friend"

It's been about a week since Ino

Woke up from the hospital and

Everyday after school Naruto would

Go visit her even skipping basketball practice

And detention but the teachers were

Very understanding of the situation

Today was Thursday and like any other day

Naruto was sitting at the edge of Ino's hospital bed

And Ino was leaning against the head boarded both silently

Working on their homework.

Every few minutes Naruto would fidget on the bed not use to

The silence before the accident their never use to be a moment of silence

Between them now that's all their was

"Naruto" Ino said quietly under her breath, her voice making Naruto jump

a little from surprise.

"Yes" Naruto said thankful to have a reason to put down the work book

That he'd just been staring at for the last half hour

"You said you were my best friend right" Ino said and Naruto nodded

So she could continue "So how did we meet?"

Naruto looked a little surprised at her question but smiled before getting up

sitting next to her on the bed

"Well" Naruto started in a dramatic voice "The story of how we became best friends

Is a dirty exciting tail full of drama, Excitement, love, hate, Pain, tears,friendship and

Most importantly getting over one of the first scariest, and biggest and trial of life ever…

**_Kindergarten..._**

* * *

><p><em>O<em>

_Please Review..._


	3. Flasback 1: Kindergarden

**_A Naruto Fanfic _**

**_So I decided to try and countinue this Story 'i like your eyes' _**

**_Sorry for lack of updates_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flash Back;<em>**

_It was the first day of kindergarten and Uzumaki Naruto had left his mother at the car as he excitedly ran around the school not being able to contain all his energy and the thought of making friends only excited him more making him run even faster till Naruto ran into someone and he was flat on his butt._

_Naruto looked up to see dull blond hair and almost transparent blue eyes_

_Naruto gave a foxy smile and was about to introduce himself till the girl in front of_

_Him let out an ear splitting shrink which made Naruto flinched covering his ears_

_"Ahh what's the matter" Naruto said still covering his ears_

_"You….you ruined my pretty dress" the girl stuttered trying to stop her crying_

_Naruto looked down to see the girl wearing a yellow dress with green deceration_

_But it was covered in mud now_

_"I'm sorry I didn't mean too" Naruto said trying to help the girl up_

_"No" she shirked "I hate you, I hate you!" She kept on screaming_

_"Ino" Naruto heard the voice of a woman and turned around to see a woman that looked a lot like the girl on the floor_

_"Naruto" Naruto turned around to see his mom Natsuki running up to him her reddish brown hair blowing every where_

_"Naruto what did you do" Natsuki asked in a stern motherly voice_

_"I didn't do anything I swear" Naruto said defiantly_

_Naruto's mom looked up at Ino's mom who was whipping mud of her daughter_

_"I'm so sorry" said Natsuki_

_"No it's alright" said Ino's mom "accidents happen all the time I brought her some extra clothes anyways" Ino's mom said before walking away with Ino_

_"Well Naru lets get going don't wanna be late for the first day of school"_

_"Mommy why are girls so weird" asked an innocent Naruto looking up at his mom with big eyes full of curiosity but his mom only laughed a little murmuring something about being young_

_**School;**_

_"Okay class I'll be your sensei so please call me Okina-sensei" said a large sized lady that was very pale with fake bleached blond hair and brown eyes "Please get in a circle so we could start our introductions_

_Naruto was about to take a seat when a dark haired boy quickly sat their before him_

_"Hey teme that's my seat" Naruto didn't exactly know what teme meant but he heard it once on TV and thought it sounded cool_

_"Dobe get another seat" Said the dark haired boy_

_Naruto and the boy kept at it till the teacher came and split them up "Naruto, Sasuke stop it now you both have a warning one more and you get a time out"_

_Naruto sat down in the chair next to Sasuke and a pink haired girl when he looked at her he felt something weird in his stomach, his face got all red, his heart was going crazy and he could barely breath **'what am I feeling….is this how it feels to be dieing I'm too young to die"** Naruto thought with dread_

_"Okay class it's time to introduce yourself we'll be going in a circle" said Okina-sensei with a big smile_

_It was the blond haired girls turn who Naruto had bumped into earlier she was now wearing a baby blue skirt and white shirt._

_She (Ino) kept talking going on and on about herself, flowers and a bunch of other things that are of no importance and Naruto thought that he'd never Shut Up!_

_"I wish she'd just shut the hell up already" mumbled Naruto and the pink haired girl next to him Sakura started to giggle and Naruto was going all red agine with a thumping heart_

_Ino turned around glaring at Naruto "Hey you baka" she said pointing to Naruto "Shut Up it's rude to talk while someone else is talking!"_

_"Don't you know it rude to point at people and who cares if your talking" Naruto fired back_

_"Okay children calm down" Okina-sensei said trying to calm the two blonds children to no avail_

_"You Kanojo wa mesu inu!" Ino yelled_

_"Whatever Teme"_

_"Alright you too" Okina-sensei said loudly getting all red "You too stop it now! You too will spend recess inside and watch your language"_

_**Recess;**_

_Naruto and Ino sat on the carpet next to the window._

_Ino glared at Naruto "This is all your fault if you'd just shut your big mouth we wouldn't be here"_

_"No it's your fault" Naruto said accusingly "If you weren't such a whiny baby"_

_The two blonds glared at each other before 'hmping' and turning around_

_After a while of complete silence before Naruto started laughing out loud. Ino turned around with curios eyes "What's so funny"_

_"Well" Naruto said innocently "I was just thinking that Okina-sensei looks like someone I know"_

_"Who?"_

_"Me and my mom went to a petting zoo and I saw this very round and pink pig their that could barely walk" Naruto said turning around to look at Ino_

_Ino eyes went wide "Naruto" she said "You shouldn't talk about Okina-Sensei like that's a very mean thing to say"_

_"sorry" Naruto mumbled out_

_"Hmm I wonder should we try to feed her corn at lunch" Ino said_

_"I thought you said that was mean" Naruto said_

_"Mean but funny" Ino said then the two looked at each other and started laughing like a mad people but all of a sudden Ino stopped laughing and just stared at Naruto_

_"Ahh is their something on my face or what" Naruto asked awkwardly_

_Ino pounced Naruto and was sitting on top of him_

_"What the hell" Naruto yelled_

_Ino leaned down so she was face to face with Naruto "I really like your eyes"_

_Naruto looked at her as if she'd grown another head and was talking alien "You know your really weird…..but I like that" Naruto said giving a foxy smile_

_**Leaving;**_

_Naruto walked to his moms car getting in giving his mom a big hug before taking a seat and buckling up_

_"So Naru how was the first day of kindergarten" Natsuki said making a turn_

_"I cant find the words to describe it" Said Naruto and Natsuki laughed looking at her son's cut confused thinking face_

_Naruto started to nod of but before he fell into the land of sweet dreams he had some final thoughts:_

**_He knew that girls are weird_**

**_That he hated Uchiha Sasuke_**

**_He had a very big crush on Sakura_**

**_And lastly he absolutely positively without a doubt knew that him and Ino are gonna be the best of friends_**

**_And it all started with Kindergarten, mud, boaring talk, foul language and lastly when she said 'I love your eyes'_**

**_End Of Flashback:_**

"Wow" was all Ino could say after hearing the story

"Yah I know" said Naruto

"We were such terrible kids did I really call you a 'she bitch' and did you really call me a 'basterd' when we were only like 5"

Naruto laughed "Well we had a very advanced vocabulary and we still do and if you think we were bad back than then you I should tell you of all the things we've done"

Ino laughed "Well I cant wait till you tell me Naruto"

Naruto smiled getting up giving Ino a hug before taking his stuff to leave but he stopped at the door "Ino…..uhm tomorrow some of our close friends are gonna come around tomorrow the doctors say it might help with your memory if you have people who were close to you around"

Ino nodded like a robot watching as Naruto left _'Friends'_ she thought nervously at all the possibilities 'what if they don't like me…..how are they like… will they be mad that I cant remember them….." the possibilities ran endlessly through Ino's head all night making it hard for her to fall asleep

* * *

><p><em>Please Review...<em>


	4. Re meeting old friends

**_A Naruto Fanfic _**

**_So I decided to try and countinue this Story 'i like your eyes' _**

**_Sorry for lack of updates_**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day:<strong>

"Heloooooo Ino-chan" Naruto said in a loud voice

Ino giggled use to Naruto's loudness by now "Your early today"

"Well ya I skipped last period and what smells so good" Naruto said jumping on Ino's hospital bed laying across from where Ino was sitting by the beds head

"Well my mom brought some cookies over I think their caramel, peanut butter, and chocolate chip. She said I should give some to my friends" Ino said lifting up a huge cookie platter plate

"Ohh" Naruto said eyes getting big "I love your mothers cooking" Naruto finished grabbing about 6 cookies before Ino took the plate away from him

"Is your mom a good cook" Ino asked

"Well" Naruto said stuffing a cookie in his mouth "My moms okay she just experiments too much on food"

"Experiments?" Ino asked raising a questioning brow

"Their was the time she made cookies using broccoli" Naruto said

"Was it good?" asked Ino

"Well it wasn't her worst work but by the 3rd bite we were both green, once she also tried to make ice-cream using sweet potato and caramel" and Ino started laughing a little

**Half an hour later**

Naruto and Ino were in the same position talking about Naruto's moms cooking and other things of no importance.

***Nock Nock*** came from the door

"Hey" said a loud pink haired girl skipping in the room followed by a bunch of other people

"Sakura-Chan" Naruto said loudly jumping off the bed to hug Sakura

"Naruto move" Sakura said going over to where Ino was giving Ino a vase full of flower "Here Ino-pig" Sakura said

"Ino pig?" Ino asked confused

"Wow I didn't believe Naruto when he said you lost your memory but I guess you really did huh" Sakura said surprised giving Ino a hug "Well I'm your best friend" (*Cough cough* Naruto) Sakura rolled her eyes "I mean female best friends"

"Hello" said a shy looking girl with long purple hair came up to Ino "I'm Hinata…I made some tea for you Ino-chan I hope you enjoy" Hinata said giving Ino a small canteen

"Thank you Hinata" Ino said thinking of how nice this girl is

"I'm Choji" a big guy came up to her giving her a bag of chips

"Hi Choji" said Ino taking the bag

"Shikamaru" said a guy looking out the window with pineapple shaped hair

"Shino" said another one a dark over coat

Ino nodded "Nice to meat you guys" Ino said although that Shino dude kinda freekend her out she wouldn't admitt it.

"Sasuke" came a dark voice and when she turned around to look at the guy he looked like so hot she turned around blushing

Sasuke had to stop himself from rolling his eyes everyone knew that Ino had the biggest crush on him and he was hoping that when she lost her memory that she'd also lose that crush she had on him but no such luck_ 'Damn me for being so hot and irresistible'_ thought Sasuke

"Hey where's Kiba" asked Naruto looking around for the dog lover

"I don't know he was with us when we got here" Said Sakura breaking her conversation on shopping with Ino to look around the room

"We should go looking for him" said Hinata before picking up a cookie before Choji ate all of them

Just then the door quickly opened and slammed close to reveal a huffing a puffing Kiba who slid down the floor trying to catch his breath

* * *

><p><em>Please Review...<em>

_and tell me what you think_


	5. Akamaru

**_A Naruto Fanfic _**

**_So I decided to try and countinue this Story 'i like your eyes' _**

**_Sorry for lack of updates so 2 chaps in one day_**

* * *

><p><em>Just then the door quickly opened and slammed close to reveal a huffing a puffing Kiba who slid down the floor trying to catch his breath...<em>

"Dude what the hell happened to you" Said Naruto loudly

"A nurse" said Kiba still huffing and puffing "chased me practically through the whole building but I finally lost her at the prostate exam surgery room"

"Why did she chase you" asked the shy Hinata giving Kiba a bottle of water

"What's the prostate exam surgery room" Naruto asked interested

"A guy got something stuck up their trust me those were images I could live my life with out seeing and…" but before Kiba could finish a ball of brown fur out of Kiba's jacket and onto Ino's bed and on her lap

Ino looked at the dog weirdly for a second before gently patting the dogs head "Akumaru" she said in an unsure voice and the dog barked liking Ino showing how happy he was while Ino giggled like a little girl

Everyone else in the room stared in amazement when Ino had her memory she couldn't stand to hold Akumaru much less let him lick her and now they were having a moment like in one of those sappy movies where the main character and the trusted dog was reunited after a long time of trial and hardships

"Wait a minute" Sakura yelled "You remember a stinky mutt but not your best friend"

Ino looked taken aback she sheepishly smiled "Its not my fault I cant control who I remember and who I don't"

"She's right" Kiba said finally getting his breath back "And Akumaru is not a mutt he's a smart dog without a breed"

"Unbelievable" Naruto murmured on his knees crying anime style "You remember a dog but not the friend who you loved his eyes not the friend who got in trouble with you so many times do all those memories mean nothing to you….I'm heart broken it hurts so much" Naruto kept at it

"Well lucky you your in a hospital" Kiba mumbled mad that Akumaru was giving Ino all his attention

"Ahww calm down Naruto" Sakura said helping Naruto up giving him a small kiss on the lips

Ino looked at them shocked "You two are…dating" Ino chocked the last word out

Naruto grinned sheepishly and Sakura blushed a little which was all the answer she needed. Ino was supposed to be happy for her friends but she felt a pang like someone just stabbed her but Ino shook it off as the injury's she'd gotten that still hurt

And for the rest of the time they sat and talked about memories trying to help Ino get her's back and through the whole time Akumaru never left Ino's side while Ino for some reason was very distracted

Naruto and Ino were the only one's left in the hospital room all their 'friends' had left not to long ago

"Well Ino I gotta get going sweet dreams" Naruto said hugging Ino and when he did she felt a longing like never before she wanted Naruto to hold her and never let go but he did let go of her and gave her one of those loving smiles and left saying "Next week your gonna go back to school cant wait"

"Ya cant wait" Ino said giving Naruto a forced smile and when Naruto left she sighed heavily trying to figure out the emotions running through her

Sakura and Naruto were going out and Naruto was her best friend nothing more so why does it hurt to think of it that way why do I want Naruto to love me more?

Ino laid down 'today's been a long exhausting day and the lack of sleep is catching up to me that's all" Ino thought but she felt like something was tugging at her heart telling her other wise.

As Ino feel asleep that night visions of beautiful blue eyes haunted her dreams the same eyes she loved so much

* * *

><p><em>Please Review tell me what you think and if you have any ideas...<em>

_P.S I might not be updateing for a while_


	6. Back to School

**_A Naruto Fanfic _**

**_So I decided to try and countinue this Story 'i like your eyes' _**

**_Sorry for lack of updates_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>One Week Later:<strong>_

_**Ino's Pov;**_

I sat fidgeting in Naruto's yellow Honda as Naruto drove us school truthfully I thought Naruto's more excited about this than I am.

I played with the hem of my frilly pink flower shirt that I was wearing with light skinny jeans and brown boots.

I barely said a word to Naruto since I got into the car since I've spent the week trying to sort out my feelings

"Ino, earth to Ino" I heard Naruto yell making me jump

"Ah yah" was the smartest thing I could come up with looking at him through my eyelashes

"Are you okay I've been calling you for the last 5 minutes is something wrong do you wanna go home" I could clearly hear the worry in Naruto's voice but sadly it only made me feel worse.

"I'm fine….just feeling a little nervous" I said forcing out a smile

"Don't worry" Naruto said patting my head that was put in a high ponytail "you'll be fine everyone cant wait for you to go back to school" and then Naruto gave me one of those heart warming smiles when you see them you just wanted to smile too but I didn't smile I felt my face turn red and something drop in my stomach.

**At School:**

Naruto turned into the school parking lot parking his car close to the school entrance full of a bunch of high school kids.

Naruto stopped the cars engine and turned to look at me I bet my face was pale as a ghost

"Hey ready for a back to school" Naruto asked in that excited voice

I shock my head 'no' but he only laughed a little before getting out of my car and came to my side opening the door and holding out his hands

"Come on Ino no ones gonna run over you" he said trying to make a joke

I frowned at him a little "That's not funny" I said in a small voice and I saw a look of guilt instantly cross over his face and that only made me feel guilty

Naruto grabbed my hand and walked me towards the school and as he did everyone was looking at me just starring which made me blush look down feeling unconfterble.

I felt a tug at my hand and looked up at Naruto to see him smiling down at me "Don't worry" he said and I felt my flutter and all my worries disappear like that.

"Hey everyone look it's the blond Bimbo of a slut she's back I heard she got drunk then fucked so hard that she lost her memory"

I turned around to see a red head girl in a skimpy outfit with glasses

"Karin just shut up and leave Ino alone" I looked up to see an angry Naruto for the first time since I re meet him.

"Aw Naruto-kun why are you so mean to me always hanging with that slut and pink bitch ditch them and we can have some fun together" Karin said in I guess what was suppose to be a seductive voice leaning in close to Naruto's face.

"Hey haven't you ever heard not to flirt with someone's boyfriend" I looked up to see Sakura standing behind Karin with a killing aura coming from her I flinched making a mental note to never to make Sakura mad. I was both grateful and angry to see her.

"I think Naruto deserves a classy lady not a she-he man bitch" Karin said glaring at Sakura.

"Ya your real classy" Sakura said in a sarcastic voice "and keep talking like that and I'll punch your ass through the wall"

"Hmp" Karin said flipping her hair winking at Naruto before walking away

"Hey babe" Naruto said lookingly at Sakura he dropped my hands to go and kiss her I felt my like I did last week when I found out they were dating but I ignored the feeling clearing my throat which made them pull away from that hot kiss which was making me sick.

"Uhm who was she" I asked feeling unconfterble

"That was Karin the biggest whore you'll ever meet" Growled out Sakura. Naruto laughed a little putting his arms around Sakura's waist and giving her a small hug. They looked cute so perfect together I wanted to puke it made me sick seeing them in each other's arms so lovingly.

"Don't worry about her she's just jealous of you Ino if she gives you any crap just come to one of us" Naruto said giving Sakura a quick kiss before walking over to me "Come on Ino I'll bring you to the office to meet the principle bye Sakura-chan" Naruto said waving to Sakura grabbing my hand and walking me down the hall till we came into a white and bage room. With a three sided oak desk and lots of cabinets.

* * *

><p>Please Review My Story.<p>

ANd I also need ideas on how Sakura and Naruto should break up_ if_ they do break up

P.S. I may not be updating any of my stories from a while.


	7. Boobs and the 1st confession

**_A Naruto Fanfic _**

**_So I decided to try and countinue this Story 'i like your eyes' _**

**_Sorry for lack of updates_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ino's POV:<em>**

_Don't worry about her she's just jealous of you Ino if she gives you any crap just come to one of us" Naruto said giving Sakura a quick kiss before walking over to me "Come on Ino I'll bring you to the office to meet the principle bye Sakura-chan" Naruto said waving to Sakura grabbing my hand and walking me down the hall till we came into a white and bage room. With a three sided oak desk and lots of cabinets._

"Good mourning Shizune" Naruto said to the dark lady sitting behind the dask.

"Hello Naruto, Hello Ino it's nice to have you back we missed you" said Shizune

"Well it's good to be back" I said awkwardly

"Well Lady Tsunade will see you now" Shizune said shoeing us towards a brown door that said principle.

Naruto opened the door to reaveal a blond woman sitting behind a desk full of papers but what really caught my attention was her boobs they were HUGE I mean seriously they had to be fake like she stuffed watermelons down their.

Naruto must have seen me staring at her boobs becouse I saw a smirk on his face as he leaned down to my ear "Their real" he whispered and I looked up at him with a 'How do you know' look but heonly smirked and gave me a 'do you really wanna know' look. I dont know how I really understood him but it just felt so natrual everything feels natral with Naruto.

I heard a cough and jumped turning around to look at the woman with big boobies "Well if you two are done doing whatever you were doing please take a seat"

"I'm happy to have you back" she said as soon as we took a seat "I'm your principle Tsunade and thanks Nauto you didn't really miss much so we'll use your first day back for Naruto to show you around campus...oh and don't get into any trouble" Tsunade finnished with a smile.

"Okay old lady" Naruto said, quickly standing up, grabbing my hand and running out of the room.

**School Gardens:**

"And this is the school garden something about it being the pride and joy of being healthy and shit like that...Well let's take a break" Naruto said taking a seat on the garden lawn and I sat across from him under an Oak tree.

Me and Naruto had taken a tour around the whole school going and showing me classes and important things that I needed to know and then we had lunch with all our 'friends' although it was still weird and we also had no run in's with Karin which I'm sure is a good thing.

Though through the whole tour Naruto had been telling me of all our 'wild' adventures and all the stupid things we've done and I felt so guilty like it was a crime for me not to remember.

But now that I was alone with Naruto it felt weird no matter how natural being with Naruto felt I felt bad becouse he was so determined to help me get my memory back but I was afraid that I'd never get my memory back and these feelings for my 'best friend' is just not right I just can't but...

"Hey Ino-chan are you okay" I looked up to see Naruto's face right in front of me his eyes were so soft and careing it felt like someone punched me in the gut it hurt seeing him care about me but I bet it'd hurt more if he didn't...

"Ya I'm fine why wouldn't I be" I said mustering up my best smile

"Well for one your crying" he said and I touched my face feeling the tears Naruto took away my hands and gently used his thumb to whipe my tears away. We were so close I could feel his breath on my mouth I wonder how he'd taste...

_'No bad Ino bad...he's my best friend dateing my best friend you cant think of kissing him it's bad it's wrong not good"_ Ino's inner self kept on chanting like some sort of ritual.

I turned my face around forcefully pushing Naruto away from me and standing up, I could feel the tears coming at full force now.

"Ino-chan what's wrong why are you crying" Naruto asked in a caring voice that makes me so mad but so happy at the same time.

"Stop It" I yelled out at him furiously trying to whipe away my tears "Stop acting like you care, stop being so nice just stop and leave me alone just please stop" I was hysterical at this point

"Shh" I heard Naruto he was now holding me tightly rubbing soothing circles on my back

After a few minutes I finnaly calmed down some "Now Ino tell me what's wrong" Naruto said in a quite voice still rubbing circles on my back.

"It's not fair..." I hiccuped out "Why do you care so much if I remember or not why not just leave me alone forget about me" I said my face buried in the crock of his neck.

I started to hear Naruto laugh and I looked up at him angrily "I could never forget about you Ino-chan you're my best friend, my partner in crime, The guy whose eyes you love, so of course I want to help you get your memory back and _if_ and I mean a very big **_IF_** you never get your memory back then we'll make new memory's" Naruto finished giving me a heart warming smile.

I looked up at him "Really?" I asked skeptical of his words and he nodded his head. If he really cared for me that much it wouldn't hurt to confess my fealings. I looked up at Naruto with a shy smile and a pink blush "Naruto I...I love you" I said in a small voice but I knew he could hear me.

"Aw I love you too Ino-chan" Naruto said pulling me into another hug and I felt like my heart was about to explode from joy. "Your like a sister I never had" and then it felt like someone just stabbed me in the heart.

_'Ya he loved me like a sister not like a lover because he's going out with Sakura and they love each other'_ I felt my eyes start to water but I refused to cry in front of Naruto agin_ 'I'm happy for Naruto and Sakura their my 'best friends' I should be happy for them I am'_ my inner persona kept on chanting.

"Come on Ino lets get ice-cream at the Polar Ice that was your favorite place to get frozen delights come on" Naruto said grabbing my arms dragging me to his car. Here we go agin with memories I'm beginning not to want to remember...

* * *

><p><em>Please Review...<em>_and tell me what you think and I welcome any and all ideas_

_I would also like to thank kazorashi and everyone else who reviewed my stories and I hope this story and all my other stories will be supported as well_


	8. Finding a winter Bracelet

**_A Naruto Fanfic _**

**_So I decided to try and countinue this Story 'i like your eyes' _**

**_Sorry for lack of updates_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ino's POV:<em>**

**Home;**

I was in my room sitting on my desk I've been their for about 20 minutes just staring at my homework but not seeing anything.

"Huh" I let out a frustrated groan getting up from my desk '_I need to do something to get my mind off Naruto, our conversation and my broken heart.'_

I got up and doing so dropped my pencil I bent down to pick it up only to see silver box under my bed I crawled over to my bed pulling out the small box opening it up to see a really pretty bracelet.

It was on a silver chain with snow white blue beads and silver snowflakes, snowman, and Christmas trees, to put it simply I thought it was beautiful. I gently touched the beads then froze…

**Flashback:**

"_Hey Ino look up" Naruto said_

_Ino looked up to see her and Naruto standing under a mistletoe, Ino turned to look at Naruto with a raised eyebrow and questing eyes_

_"Well it's only tradition for two people to kiss while under the mistletoe" Naruto said as if explaining some type of religion_

_"I'm not going to kiss you" Ino said glaring at Naruto_

_"Why"_

_"because"_

_"That's not a good enough answer" Naruto whined "How about a peck"_

_"How about you shut your trap" Ino said mad turning around_

_"Ino" Ino heard Naruto say softly with a sigh Ino turned around to look at Naruto but her lips made contact with something warm her eyes widened in surprise she was kissing Naruto._

_"Huh" They heard a gasp and something drop they both jump apart from each other and turned around to see Hinata and Sakura standing behind her._

_"Uhm…..you see" Ino stuttered out her red blush reaching to new levels_

_"It's okay we should be getting inside..." Sakura said quickly grabbing Hinata's hand dragging her back inside the cabinet._

**Flashback End:**

"OMG" I whispered touching my mouth_ 'I kissed Naruto'_ was the only thought going through my mind

After I got over shock I quickly got up I needed to talk to someone about this and since Sakura and Naruto were defiantly out of the picture looks like I'm only left with Hinata and the few times I've talked to her she seemed like a nice person. I grabbed my cell phone and looked for Hinata's number.

"Hey uhm…..Hinata?" I asked unsure of myself

"Yah Ino?" asked Hinata in a shy voice

"Hinata uhm…I know this is a little last minute and all but can I come over for a sleep over if you don't mind" I said

"Of course" Hinata said an in excited voice

"Kay I'll be there in an hour" I said hanging up, quickly packing a small duffle bag with all the things I'll need including the bracelet.

I went to my older brothers room softly opening the door.

"Hey Deidara uhm are you busy" I asked putting my head into the room Deidara was my brother a year older than me but we looked like twins

"Hey what do you want sis un' Deidara said coming over now leaning against the door so he was staring down at me.

_'Kami why does he have to be so tall and sooo hot…..fuck what's happening to I just called my brother hot I'm so messed up in my head'_

"Hey, earth to Ino, are you okay un" I saw deidara waving his hands in front of my face "and what's with the bag un" he was so close I instantly flushed taking a step back.

"Uhm I was wondering if you could bring me to Hinata's house for a sleep over" I asked looking down

"Sure, un"

"Wait your not even gonna put up a fight or ask why" I looked up shocked not knowing why.

"No and I was about to go out to, un"

**Fast-Forward to Hinata's House:**

I was sitting in Hinata's room on the floor.

"Hey I brought snacks" Hinata said opening the door and taking a seat in front of me with a plate of snacks and drinks

"Thanks" I said taking some chips

"So what you want to talk about with me" Hinata asked sipping some soda

"Well I found this bracelet in my room" I said holding the bracelet up so Hinata could see it "and when I touched it I had like a vision of me kissing Naruto so can you help me remember"

"EEE" Hinata squealed surprising me "This is like playing mystery of course I'll tell you what happened but it's a long story..."

* * *

><p><em>Please Review...<em>_and tell me what you think and I welcome any and all ideas_

_I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed my stories and I hope this story and all my other stories will be supported as well_

_If you have any ideas on how the flashback should go or on anything else please feel free to tell me! :)_


	9. Flashback 2: Winter Break

**_A Naruto Fanfic _**

**_So I decided to try and countinue this Story 'i like your eyes' _**

**_Sorry for lack of updates_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback:<strong>_

_"Uh come on Ino smile a little please" a 13 year old Naruto was begging Ino on the school bus that him and the rest of their classmates were on. They were going to Snow Cap ski resort for a school field trip._

_"No" Ino said glaring at her best friend "You know I hate the cold and you forced me to come to this stupid ski resort why did I even listen to you in the first place"_

_"For one you love me very much and could never say no to these eyes" Naruto said hugging Ino giving her puppy dog eyes._

_Ino sighed heavily "Fine you win I'll smile and stay on this stupid trip but I wont enjoy it" Ino said trying to pry herself from Naruto's grip_

_"That's all I ask for" Naruto said letting go of Ino and giving her a kiss on the forehead making Ino blush but Naruto didn't catch the blush because he had already turned around annoying Sasuke._

**_At The Cabin:_**

_"Cheer up pig" Sakura said dropping her stuff in the living room of the cabinet of where they would be staying "It feels so warm and cozy here"_

_Ino made her way to the fireplace "Ya I guess…..but the beach would be warm too" Ino said standing up to look-969 around._

_"Ino" Hinata said quietly "We could always hang decorations later" Said the young Hyuga trying to make the blond feel better._

_Ino smiled a little "okay that sound like fun"_

_"Ya but right now lets go skiing" Sakura said grabbing Ino's hand dragging her upstairs to change_

**_3 Hour later:_**

_"Come on Ino-chan" Naruto said running after Ino "That was fun"_

_Ino turned around glaring at Naruto "In who's definition was that fun" Ino practically yelled "I kept on messing up and falling" Ino said crossing her arms turning around feeling like she was about to cry but refused to._

_"Look Ino-chan" Naruto said giving Ino a hug "I know how much you hate the cold and skiing that's why I got you this" Naruto said putting a small silver box in Ino's hands_

_Ino gave the box a questioning look before carefully opening it, It was a silver chain with snow white blue beads and silver snowflakes, snowman, and Christmas trees, to put it simply I thought it was beautiful._

_Ino looked up at Naruto her breath was taken away by the beauty_

_"It's a gift to say sorry for making you come all the way here" Naruto said_

_Ino giggled a little giving Naruto a hug "I would have come here even if you didn't beg and then drag me here" She finished putting on the bracelet and admiring it_

_"Hey Ino look up" Naruto said_

_Ino looked up to see her and Naruto standing under a mistletoe, Ino turned to look at Naruto with a raised eyebrow and questing eyes_

_"Well it's only tradition for two people to kiss while under the mistletoe" Naruto said as if explaining some type of religion_

_"I'm not going to kiss you" Ino said glaring at Naruto_

_"Why"_

_"because"_

_"That's not a good enough answer" Naruto whined "How about a peck"_

_"How about you shut your trap" Ino said mad turning around blushing a little_

_"Ino" Ino heard Naruto say softly with a sigh Ino turned around to look at Naruto but her lips made contact with something warm her eyes widened in surprise she was kissing Naruto._

_"Huh" They heard a gasp and something drop they both jump apart from each other and turned around to see Hinata and Sakura standing behind her._

_"Uhm…..you see" Ino stuttered out her red blush reaching to new levels_

_"It's okay we should be getting inside" Sakura said quickly grabbing Hinata's hand dragging her back inside the cabinet._

**_In The Cabin:_**

_Ino slowly walked in the cabin looking around she saw Hinata hanging some ornaments and Sakura no where in sight._

_"Uhm Hinata about what happened out their I just wanted to say…" Ino started_

_"It's okay really" Hinata said turning around smiling and handing me some ornaments to hang around, I gave her a thankful smile but something still didn't feel right._

**_That Night:_**

_Ino sat on top of the rooftop bundled up in her favorite jacket trying to relax after her eventful day, she was trying to forget the fact that she kissed her best friend and the fact that she hasn't seen Sakura all day._

_"Hey Ino-chan~" Naruto yelled in a sing-a-song voice walking up sitting next to Ino he was wearing a bright orange leather jacket the same one Ino got him a few weeks ago._

_Ino smiled a little at Naruto "Someone looks super happy, what you beat up Sasuke in a fight"_

_"Nope even better" Naruto said bubbling with happiness "….Sakura asked me on a date and we went to dinner now were dating"_

_Ino looked up at Naruto like he had a second head or something "Are you sure that's what happened" Ino asked chocked up_

_"Yup" Naruto said smiling like there is no tomorrow "Me and Sakura are officially dating"_

_"Well…I'm so happy for you two" Ino said smiling giving Naruto a hug but Ino had a feeling that something was very wrong about this whole thing._

**_End Of Flashback:_**

"So your saying that Sakura and Naruto started dating after she saw me kissing Naruto" Ino asked

Hinata nodded "I think the only reason Sakura started dating Naruto is because she saw you kissing Naruto and got mad."

"That makes no sense" Ino said confused

"Well if you think about it, it does" Hinata said stretching "You and Sakura have always been competitive so when she thought you liked Naruto she saw a chance to take him away from you"

"So what do we do now" asked Ino feeling down

"Well I have an amazing plan on how to make Naruto fall in love with you but I'm gonna need the help of my boyfriend" Hinata mussed a little

"Wait you have a boyfriend who!" Ino asked surprised

Hinata blushed ruby red "You'll meet him tomorrow…..so goodnight" Hinata stutterd out

"Night Hinata...and Hinata thank you" Ino mumbled yawning

"Your welcome" Hinata said drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review...<em>_and tell me what you think and I welcome any and all ideas_

_I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed my stories and I hope this story and all my other stories will be supported as well_

_If you have any ideas on how the flashback should go or on anything else please feel free to tell me! :)_

_AND ALSO If you have any ideas on who Hinata's Boyfriend should be please tell me_


	10. Hinata's Boyfriend and the plan

**_A Naruto Fanfic _**

**_So I decided to try and countinue this Story 'i like your eyes' _**

**_Sorry for lack of updates_**

* * *

><p><em>"So what do we do now" asked Ino feeling down<em>

_"Well I have an amazing plan on how to make Naruto fall in love with you but I'm gonna need the help of my boyfriend" Hinata mussed a little_

_"Wait you have a boyfriend who!" Ino asked surprised_

_Hinata blushed ruby red "You'll meet him tomorrow…..so goodnight" Hinata stutterd out_

_"Night Hinata...and Hinata thank you" Ino mumbled yawning_

_"Your welcome" Hinata said drifting to sleep._

**Next day:**

"Uhm I don't mean to be rude but why are we at Sasuke's house" Ino asked sitting on the leather couch of Sasuke's house with a cup of tea.

"Oh I didn't tell you Sasuke's my boyfriend" Hinata said in a happy voice

"You two don't act like it" Ino said not believing it

"We've been secretly dating since the begging of high school" Sasuke said in a cold voice yawning "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Well Ino is madly in love with Naruto and where gonna help her win his heart" Hinata said in a happy voice and Ino started to blush deeply.

"I thought the dobe was with Sakura so why try hocking him up with blonde" asked Sasuke in an uncaring voice

"Because Sakura isn't right for Naruto-kun and as his best friend you have to help him make the right choice so he's happy" Hinata said taking a seat on her boyfriend.

"So do you have a plan" asked Ino quietly

"Yup" Hinata said with a big smile "You and Sasuke will start to pretend to be dating to make Naruto jealous"

Ino and Sasuke stared at her as if she were crazy with three heads and just declared the end of the world

"Uhm Hinata-chan I don't think that's such a good idea" Ino said awkwardly

"Yah I agree" Sasuke said shifting his position on the couch to get a better view of his crazy girlfriend.

"It may sound crazy but this is like my book 'Hopeless Love Of My friend' come on it'll work" Hinata said pulling out a book out of no where and giving her best puppy dog eyes

"How many times do I have to tell you that those are books your just such a hopeless romantic and things like that don't happen in real life" Sasuke said like a scowling parent and Hinata pouted.

Ino giggled at the sight of the bickering couple "You two are just so cute"

"So you'll be Sasuke-kun's fake girlfriend to win the love of your life" Hinata asked perking up

Ino and Sasuke sweet drop on how dense Hinata was acting "I guess" the young Uchiha grunted out and Ino only nodded not knowing what to say.

"Yay" Hinata said jumping up, dancing around the room as she dreamed in La, la land

* * *

><p><em>Please Review...<em>_and tell me what you think and I welcome any and all ideas_

_I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed my stories and I hope this story and all my other stories will be supported as well_

_If you have any ideas on how the flashback should go or on anything else please feel free to tell me! :)_

_I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and I deeply apologize for not updating in a very long time and I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short but I'll do my best to update as soon as possible._


	11. Thats great!

**_A Naruto Fanfic _**

**_So I decided to try and countinue this Story 'i like your eyes' _**

**_Sorry for lack of updates_**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day At School:<strong>

Ino was standing outside of the school cafeteria, she had done her best to avoid Naruto all day but now it was time to put the plan her and Hinata had been working on all weekend along with Sasuke.

"Are you ready" came a dark voice from behind Ino scaring her and making her jump

"You shouldn't scare me like that" Ino said glaring at Sasuke

"Hn" was his simple reply "So, ready?"

"Oh" Ino said looking down blushing "Yah I'm just nervous how bout if it doesn't work and Naruto still only thinks of me as a friend"

"Why do you care about that idiot so much" Sasuke said sounding aggravated

"Naruto's not an idiot" Ino yelled but quickly covered her mouth looking embarrassed

Sasuke took a step closer to Ino staring down at her "Why did you get such a sudden interest in the dobe I thought you always liked me"

Ino suddenly felt guilty for some odd reason "I don't know I just do" Ino mumbled looking down fidgeting under Sasuke's stare

**Sasuke's Pov:**

_'I really don't know what I was thinking when I asked her that I'm just mad that after she lost her memory she gains an interest in Naruto not that I'm complaining or anything I'm with Hinata and she's an amazing person but theirs just something about Ino that I want of course I would never admit it to her face or anyone because I don't even know what I want from her.'_

**Normal Pov:**

"Are you ready" stuttered out Ino holding her hand out she could walk into the cafeteria together with Sasuke as a couple.

"Hn" Sasuke said hesitantly taking her hand then he felt something in his stomach but only brushed it of as hunger

**In The Cafeteria:**

"Hey Naruto" Sakura said to her boyfriend sweetly taking a seat next to him "My parents are having a party for when I graduate high school at the end of the year and all their friends will be their so you have to come as my special guest"

Naruto groaned out loud getting a glare from his pink haired girlfriend "You know your parents and their friends don't like me so why?" it was no secret that the Hanuro's a rich upper class family and their friends looked down on Naruto as being a peasant even though he was not poor Sakura's parents refused to accept him.

"You have to go" Sakura said glaring at Naruto "Their expecting me to bring my boyfriend and your him so if you don't show up I'll look bad"

Naruto sighed knowing he's lost and their was no point in fighting with Sakura because in the end she will always win (but sadly Naruto had to learn that the hard way)

"Hey has anyone seen Ino" asked Choji stuffing himself and Naruto automatically perks up at the name of his favorite blond haired friend

"Now that you mention it I haven't seen her all day" Naruto murmured thoughtfully

"Ya and where's Sasuke" Sakura said sighing dreamily at the thought

"That's a shame and I was gonna ask her out to" Kiba said loudly making everyone laugh at the past thoughts of all the time he'd ask Ino out and gotten rejected.

Naruto frowned for some reason suddenly not liking the thought of Kiba asking Ino out.

"Hey look I think I see her" said Tenten pointing towards the far side of the cafeteria where a head of blond was walking towards them

"and that's Sasuke walking next to her" Kiba said sounding disappointed a little which quickly got the attention of Naruto and Sakura

As Ino and Sasuke got closer to the group of friends everyone noticed they were holding hands.

Ino took a seat on Hinata's right and Sasuke took a seat right next to her. "Hi guys" Ino said but no one said a thing just stared at the two like aliens.

Hinata cleared her throat "So uhm, you two are dating or something" Hinata asked shyly but Ino and Sasuke could see the small smirk playing on her lips and the evil glint in her eyes.

"When…..What….How the Hell" Sakura yelled sounding furious looking like she could kill

"She's my girlfriend" Sasuke said glaring at the pink haired girl. Sasuke put his hands around Ino's waist holding her tight so she'd stop fidgeting

"So you two are dating" Naruto said slowly and Ino nodded slowly her face red hoping that Naruto would get mad, proclaim his undying love for her then steel her away so they could live happily ever after 'Okay' Ino thought _'No more reading Hinata's novels'_

**"That's GREAT**" Naruto yelled happily making everyone stare at him.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review...<em>_and tell me what you think and I welcome any and all ideas_

_I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed my stories and I hope this story and all my other stories will be supported as well_

_If you have any ideas on how the flashback should go or on anything else please feel free to tell me! :)_

_I tried making Sakura mean and stuck up but Im not good at that so please tell me what you think!_


	12. The Fight

**_A Naruto Fanfic _**

**_So I decided to try and countinue this Story 'i like your eyes' _**

**_Sorry for lack of updates_**

* * *

><p><em>"So you two are dating" Naruto said slowly and Ino nodded slowly her face red hoping that Naruto would get mad, proclaim his undying love for her then steel her away so they could live happily ever after 'Okay' Ino thought 'No more reading Hinata's novels'<em>

_**"That's GREAT**" Naruto yelled happily making everyone stare at him._

**After School:**

With Sasuke and Naruto:

"Teme wait up" Naruto yelled chasing after Sasuke who just kept on walking "Hey teme you heard me calling you" Naruto yelled even louder when he caught up with Sasuke.

"What is it dobe" Sasuke said finally stopping to look at his blond friend.

"Why are you going out with Ino" Naruto asked trying to catch his breath

"Because I can" Sasuke replied coldly about to walk away till Naruto roughly grabbed his shoulder turning him around.

"Look Sasuke you're my best friend and I don't give a damn who you fuck around with but if your just messing around with Ino then you better fuckin break up with her because if you hurt her I'll beat your sorry ass" Naruto finished with a threatening glare

Sasuke smirked at Naruto "Why should it matter to you its not like you're her boyfriend or anything…..unless you like her or something"

Naruto froze for a second before quickly shaking his head and putting him arms up and defense "No….no way she's like a sister to me…"

"Good" Sasuke said smirking turning around to walk away "Oh and when I'm fucking Ino trust me she's not thinking of you cause she's remembering me" Sasuke finished turning a corner with a huge unlike Sasuke grin and a horrified looking Naruto

With Hinata and Ino:

Ino and Hinata stood outside the gates of the school in very unconfterble silence.

"Uhm Ino…." Hinata started slowly trying to choose her words carefully so she wouldn't hurt her friend any more then she already is "we could always try agin I mean I have…."

"Forget it…' Ino rudely cut of the white eyed girl "I'm sorry Hinata its just that I don't want to think about it right now"

Hinata gave Ino a hug "Its okay" just then a black limo pulled up to the curb "Oh that's my ride do you want me to give you a ride home to"

"Oh no that's okay" Ino said shaking her hands

"Okay talk to you later" Hinata said waving at Ino before getting into the limo and driving away.

Ino was about to make her way home wanting to forget about the days events where Naruto stuck a knife in her heart.

"Hey Ino wait up" Ino heard someone yell her name and turned around to see Sakura the second last person she wanted to see today running towards her.

Ino forced on her best fake smile turning around to look at Sakura "Hey Sakura-chan what's up" Ino asked as nicely as possible.

"Don't what's up Sakura me" Sakura said glaring at the female blond

"Uh what do you mean" asked Ino genially confused about why the pink haired girls looked like she wanted to kill her

"You stole **MY** Sasuke-kun" Sakura hissed out

"I didn't steel Sasuke from you he was never yours and anyways your dating Naruto" Ino said the last part sadly.

"I don't care about Naruto I want Sasuke and my plan was working to till you had to take Sasuke away and mess everything up" Sakura whisper/yelled

"What plan" Ino asked clenching her fist not liking where this conversation was going

"That doesn't matter just stay away from Sasuke" Sakura hissed taking a step closer to Ino and giving a threatening look.

"What about Naruto" Ino asked

"Hmp…..what about him" Sakura said as if talking about trash and that crossed the line for Ino before she knew it her fist had made contact with Sakura's jaw and the pink haired girl was on the floor holding her jaw in pain.

Sakura looked up glaring at the still shocked Ino and out of no where Naruto comes running towards the two girls.

"Hey Sakura-chan what happened" Naruto asked worriedly helping Sakura up to her feet while looking at the bruise on his girlfriends jaw trying to figure out if she'd okay or not.

"Well…I" Sakura started with tears running down her face "All I wanted to do was talk to Ino-chan as a friend and give some advice but then she got mad and said I was trying to steal Sasuke-kun from her then…..she punched me" Sakura said this while sobbing on Naruto's shoulder.

"Wait…what…..that's" Ino said surprised and mad by the fact that Sakura was so easily lying to Naruto about her.

Naruto sent Ino a glare "Shut up!" he said making Ino surprised at the hatred and anger from her usually nice friend "I don't want to hear it how dare you hit Sakura-chan just because of that stupid teme" With that Naruto walked away with Sakura from a frozen Ino.

As they walked away Sakura turned around with an evil smirk on her face and a threat clearly in her deadly looking green eyes.

Ino hiccupped trying to chock down a sob that was threatening to come out as tears started to fall down like a waterfall as she watched the guy she loved walking away with her supposed to be female best friend which she just realized may be mental.

Ino turned around and ran looking for the only person that came to mind that will be able to make her feel better even if its just for a while...

* * *

><p><em>Please Review...<em>_and tell me what you think and I welcome any and all ideas_

_I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed my stories and I hope this story and all my other stories will be supported as well_

_If you have any ideas on how the flashback should go or on anything else please feel free to tell me! :)_

_Well Sorry for the late update Iv'e been busy with school and have decided to only update on the weekends_

_I tried making Sakura mean so I could let her true colors come out and I think Ino and Naruto fightiting will make the story much better_

_**Read & Review!**_


	13. Sibling comfort

**_A Naruto Fanfic _**

**_So I decided to try and countinue this Story 'i like your eyes' _**

**_Sorry for lack of updates_**

* * *

><p><em>Ino turned around and ran looking for the only person that came to mind that will be able to make her feel better even if its just for a while.<em>

Ino ran all the way home slamming the door shut, dropping her things down and running upstairs.

"Onii-san" Ino said opening the door to her brothers room but was shocked to see her older brother Deidara was on his bed on top of a red headed boy making out.

Ino let out a surprised gasph through her tears "Ino wait its-" Deidara started but was quickly cut off by Ino

"Its okay I should've knocked first" she said quickly slamming the door heading to her room.

Ino laid on her bed snuggling against her large purple pillow her only source of comfort.

A few minutes later came a couple of soft knocks from Ino's door which she ignored, then their was a heavy sigh before the door opened and loud footsteps came towards Ino before her pillow started to shift and now she was cuddling against her older brother Deidara.

"Tell me No-no what's wrong un" Deidara said gently running his hands through Ino's hair while whipping away her tears.

"Everything's just so messed up" Ino chocked up trying not to cry.

"Tell me about it un" Deidara muttered bitterly while hugging Ino tightly.

"Do you really want me to tell you" Ino muttered baring her red face into Deidara's chest.

"Of course you're my sister and if anyone hurts you I'd make sure they'd go Boom- Boom!"

"Well….uhm you see" Ino muttered and then started to explain the story from when she went to Hinata's house all the way up to her and Naruto's fight through the whole story she was trying really hard not to break down into tears from all the emotional pain she was feeling at that very moment.

Deidara let out a low growl "I'm going to kill Uzumaki and Hanuro….." but Deidara stopped his muttering of killing when he saw the look of utter pain on his little sisters face "Come on No-no forget about them for now the doctors said getting stressed isn't good for you it may effect you brain development and stuff like that"

"Thanks De-de" Ino said giving her brother a tight hug.

"What are brothers for un" he said laughing a little before the two fell into an odd but conferrable silence.

"So De-de are you uhm…I mean like you and…." Ino kept on muttering not knowing how to put the sentence.

"Yah I'm gay un" Deidara mumbled and Ino gasped up looking up shocked

"For how long" she asked

"A while un"

"Did you ever tell anybody"

"No"

"You like him don't you"

"Who" Deidara asked confused

"The red head guy you were making out with" Ino said and when she saw her nii-san blush she let out a girlish squeal "Ohh De-de you really do like him, can I meet him"

"I guess un" Deidara said shrugging "But aren't you freaked out or upset that your nii-san is a gay fag"

"No" Ino said quickly "You're my big brother so I would support you in whatever you do if its not stupid so if being gay is what makes you happy by all means go a head"

"Thanks un" Deidara said giving her a tight hug

"Hey De-de" Ino said and Deidara only 'hmm" sounding to be falling asleep so Ino continued to talk "You should really tell mom and dad"

At that Deidara froze looking down at Ino with a really serious face that just didn't belong on his cute boyish face "I don't wanna talk about it lets just go to sleep we've both had a long day"

Ino frowned but silently agreed feeling very tired so she drifted to sleep wishing all her problems would go away and that De-de would be happy.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review...<em>_and tell me what you think and I welcome any and all ideas_

_I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed my stories and I hope this story and all my other stories will be supported as well_

_If you have any ideas on how the flashback should go or on anything else please feel free to tell me PLUS if you have any IDEAS ON HOW INO SHOUD GET HER MEMEORY BACK PLEASEEEE SHARE I CAN"T COME UP WITH A GOOD ENOUGH IDEA THATS NOT CLICHE! :)_

_Well Sorry for the late update Iv'e been busy with school and have decided to only update on the weekends_

_So I was looking over all the chapters and found this story missing a little fluff so what better way to aadd to FLUFFIENESS then a little Sibling love PS. NO-no and DE-de are Ino and Deidara's cute little nicknames for eachother..._

_SUPEER SORRY I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT ILL TRY TO MAKE MY NEXT OE LONGER ALTHOUGH I DONT LIKE LONG CHAPTERS VERY MUCH_

_**Read & Review!**_


	14. Running out and in

**_A Naruto Fanfic _**

**_So I decided to try and countinue this Story 'i like your eyes' _**

**_Sorry for lack of updates also sorry for the sucky chapter name_**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day:<strong>

Ino slowly opened the door to her house with a heavy sigh she had done the best job she could avoiding all her friends even Hinata and Sasuke, Ino had gone so far that she even ate lunch in the girls bathroom wanting to avoid everyone.

Ino walked into her oddly silent house "Hello I'm home" she called walking up the stairs but got no response.

"Hey onii-san do you want some luch" Ino said gently knocking on his door but got no response "Onii-san" Ino said quietly opening the door to take a peak no one was in their the room was oddly clean Ino bit her lip thinking of weather she should go in or not till she finally decided to go in

Ino walked into Deidara's he had a whole wall that was full of sculptures and art awards "Wow" Ino said picking up a small peacock bird sculpture that looked to be delicate but beautiful.

Ino place the bird back down and went to Deidara's desk their was a picture that Ino didn't remember taking although it could be due to the fact that she still hasn't gotten her memory back.

In the picture Ino looked to be 10 and was in a baby pink bathing suit short shoulder length hair, Deidara was 13 in gray swim trunks with wild un kept blond hair.

They were both dripping wet in front of a big pool Ino was on Deidara's back smiling brightly with red puffy eyes and Deidara looked to be laughing but their was a big light purple bruise on his jaw

Ino looked at the picture curiously 'wonder what was happening their' Ino thought than a piece of white paper caught her eyes.

Ino hesitantly took and unfolded the paper feeling guilty for prying in her older brothers things

_Dear Who ever,_

_I don't know how to say this because I've haven't done this in uears and I'd be lying to say I wasn't nervous so I'll get straight to the point I'm running away. If my own family cant accept me for who I am than I don't want to stay I want to go some where that I can find people who will accept me and I don't know where that is but I can tell you that this will be the last time you ever here from me_

_Deidara_

Ino gasped holding tightly onto the paper then quickly got up running downstairs and out the door picture and letter still in hand.

Ino didn't know where she was going but all she could think about was finding her onii-san and fast too.

**Naruto's POV:**

I was walking down the street frustrated ever since the other day when the incident happened when Ino punched Sakura I've been feeling so frustrated.

This was really the first fight me and Ino have ever been in even when she had her memory we never fought I've never yelled at her before and I feel so damn guilty because she's my best friend and if I think about it their might be a reason why Ino punched Sakura although I might not be able to forgive her.

"That's it" I said in a determined voice I'm gonna get my best friend back"

I started making my way to Ino's house when someone bumped into me and they let out a loud surprised squeak I looked down on the side walk to see non other than Ino

"Ino are you okay" I said quickly helping her stand but she didn't even look at me just continued to walk away

"Wait!" I yelled out running after her but she only quickened her pace which for her so I was farther behind 'Damn why did she have to run track" I mumbled running up much faster so I could grab her and turn her around but she still refused to look at me.

"Ino please look at me" I begged and she looked at me through under her eye lashes

"Look I'm really sorry about yesterday I didn't mean to yell at you I was just mad and I cant stand you ignoring me" Ino nodded at me but I'm not sure if it's a sing of forgiveness or if she still hates me.

"I need to go" Ino said trying to pull her hands away from me but I didn't let go it felt to soon "I need to go look for Deidara nii-san" she said looking up at me for the first time with eyes full of worry

"Wait what happened to him is he okay" I asked

"I don't know he ran away" She said quietly

I couldn't hold back my laugh which didn't stand well with Ino "I'm sorry but he's a grow guy I'm sure he can take care of himself"

"No you don't understand" Ino said angrily "He's running away and never coming back and I cant let that happen"

I nodded understanding the seriousness of the situation so I grabbed her arm and started making the way of my house "Where are we going" Ino hissed out not sounding happy as she tried to pull away

"Where going to my house to get my car it'll be faster on wheels then on foot" I said and she stopped fighting against me.

"I never asked for your help" I could hear her mummer which made me chuckle _'stubborn as always aren't you Ino'_ I thought happily

**Normal POV:**

**2hours later:**

Ino and Naruto have been driving around the whole town for the last 2 hours with no such luck in finding Deidara

"Maybe we should give up" Said Ino quietly looking out the window

"No way!" Naruto said giving up was a word never in Ino's dictionary and he was gonna help her find her brother even if it's the last thing he does "Come on Ino think really hard where would Deidara go"

"I don't know" Ino voice came quietly

"Yes you do" Naruto said raising his voice

"No I don't I cant remember I don't know I have no clue what I'm doing" Ino yelled getting all teary eyed

"Damn it Ino you can do this you know just say just remember already" Naruto yelled back

"Area 41" Ino said quietly

"What" Naruto asked his voice going back to normal

"Area 41 we use to go their all the time set of fireworks and other explosives" Ino mumbled looking to be in a daze

Naruto grinned "You see you can remember if you want to"

Ino looked at Naruto's eyes she really did love his eyes so pretty not a care in the world

"Hey Ino is something wrong" Naruto asked worried

"No nothing" Ino shock her head as they made their way to area 41

* * *

><p><em>Please Review...<em>_and tell me what you think and I welcome any and all ideas_

_I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed my stories and I hope this story and all my other stories will be supported as well_

_If you have any ideas on how the flashback should go or on anything else please feel free to tell me PLUS if you have any IDEAS ON HOW INO SHOUD GET HER MEMEORY BACK PLEASEEEE SHARE I CAN"T COME UP WITH A GOOD ENOUGH IDEA THATS NOT CLICHE! :)_

_Well Sorry for the late update Iv'e been busy with school and have decided to only update on the weekends_

**_READ SUPER IMPORTANT: _**_I'm in a very bad mood a good friend of mines that was like a little brother to me just died and the irony of it all was he died in a car accident so if you don't see me update this story for a while then you'll know why I don't have much motivation to continue this story knowing he died this way not to mention I feel like I'll snap at any minute so please bare with me if I can I'll try to update during my usual time... :,(_

_**Read & Review!**_


	15. Area 41

**_A Naruto Fanfic _**

**_So I decided to try and countinue this Story 'i like your eyes' _**

**_Sorry for lack of updates._**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

"Uhm Ino are you sure this is the place" Naruto asked worriedly looking around it was pitch black outside and they were standing in front of a big fenced area with signs that said **'Caution'** and** 'Stay out'**. It looked very dangerous like one of those places that you'd see in an alien horror movie.

"Yup" Ino said looking around for something before she got on her knees and started digging like a dog

"What are you doing Ino" Naruto asked panicked he'd never seen this side of Ino the Ino he knew would never go near dirt much less get on her knees and touch it.

"If I remember correctly their use to be a secret whole here" she said removing a piece of wood to of course reveal a very big whole that went under the fence.

"Naruto I know you've helped me a lot so far but" Ino started looking on the other side of the fence as if she's concentrating on something "Will you uhm come with me to help….you don't have to though"

Naruto smiled brightly at his best friend "Of course I'll help you and we'll find Deidara **Believe It!**" Naruto yelled loudly but he heard some strange noises coming from the woods which instantly made him lower his voice.

**1 hours later:**

"Naruto how bout if I was wrong and he's not here but long gone off somewhere else" Ino asked sadly looking tired.

"You cant give up" Naruto whispered he hadn't dared raised his voice since he stepped foot into area 41 he also had been very clingy towards Ino afraid that any minute something would jump out of the darkness and attack them.

"Okay" Ino said shyly taking a few steps noticing at how close she was to Naruto "Maybe we-" Ino started but was cut off by loud boom sounding noises

***BOOM-BOOM***

**"Ahh"** Naruto jumped up in the air tackling Ino down so they were laying on the dirt with him on top

**Naruto POV:**

I was breathing hard 'What the hell was that' I thought I swear I was about to have a heart attack.

"Naruto…." I heard a small whisper and looked down to see I was on top of Ino in a very naughty suggestive position and me with my dirty teenage mind started to get a lot of dirty thoughts and such since the spooky woods is a perfect place to have hot sex

_'Bad Naruto'_ I inwardly scowled at my self 'If Ino found out what you were thinking of she'd murder you memory or not'

"Uhm Naruto are you okay" her soft voice knocked me out of my thoughts I looked down at Ino our faces were so close she was biting down on her lip, her face had a light blush, her eyes were wide with worry, and the moon was shinning down on her face making her look like an angle

_'Ino looks so beautiful'_ I thought_ 'Wait…did I say beautiful when did Ino become beautiful she's always been pretty but something just seems so uhm I think I hit my head somewhere I shouldn't be thinking this way about Ino of all people I have my very beautiful and smart Sakura to be thinking about…."_ I thought quickly getting off Ino and dusting my self off not making eye contact.

**Normal POV:**

Ino slowly got up feeling a little disappointed but then agine she knew not to get her hopes up "Uhm Naruto" Ino started but agine was cut off

***BOOM-BOOOOM***

This time their were fire works indicating where the noise was coming from "Lets go" Naruto said heading in the direction of the fireworks neither were looking at each other making the long walk more than awkward.

Ino and Naruto stepped into a dirt clearing at first seeing nothing but dust then it slowly cleared revealing a long haired blond that looked a lot like Ino

"Nii-san" Ino shouted running towards her older brother and hugging him from behind

"what are you doing hear un" Deidara asked glancing up at Ino sounding more worried then anything

"I found the note you left" Ino said sadly putting the letter she had found on Deidara's lap with the picture on the bottom

Deidara picked up the letter before picking up the picture looking at it "Hmm why'd you bring this"

"I was curious it looked like an….interesting picture" Ino said quietly taking a seat next to Deidara "Can you tell me when we took this picture"

Deidara smiled a smile brighter then the sun "This is my favorite picture it was taken when…."

* * *

><p><em>Please Review...<em>_and tell me what you think and I welcome any and all ideas_

_I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed my stories and I hope this story and all my other stories will be supported as well_

_If you have any ideas on how the flashback should go or on anything else please feel free to tell me PLUS if you have any IDEAS ON HOW INO SHOUD GET HER MEMEORY BACK PLEASEEEE SHARE I CAN"T COME UP WITH A GOOD ENOUGH IDEA THATS NOT CLICHE! :)_

_Well Sorry for the late update Iv'e been busy with school and have decided to only update on the weekends_

**_READ SUPER IMPORTANT: _**_well I've been feeling a lot better and have been spending a lot more time with friends and family, so thank you for all the kind words and I also find that writting really does help me so I started working on a lot of other stories wich made me feel a lot better plus my friend did support me in everything I did and I know that he'd be pissed at me if I gave up on my writting so ya :)_

_**Read & Review!**_

_**And I also want to say that I'm very happy with the reviews Chapter 14 and I've goten 47 reviews in total and my goal is that I want about 60 Review before I finnish this story (Just wanted to add that)!**_


	16. FlashBack: The Pool pt 1

**_A Naruto Fanfic _**

**_So I decided to try and countinue this Story 'i like your eyes' _**

**_Sorry for lack of updates._**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

_Deidara smiled a smile brighter then the sun "This is my favorite picture it was taken when…."_

**Flash Back:**

"Ino, Deidara come on were leaving" Yelled a beautiful young blond woman

"Coming" yelled a 13 year old Deidara who was running down the stairs but tripped on the last four steps so he came tumbling down

"Deidara Yamanaka how many time do I have to tell you not to run down the stairs" his mom scowled at him

Inoichi laughed at this "Calm down Ara" he said putting his arms around her shoulder "Boys will be boys theirs no helping it"

"Yah and when he breaks his legs or arms then 'theirs no helping it' either" Ara said scolding her husband

"So where's your sister" said Inoichi trying to change the subject but Deidara only shrugged "Ino honey come on down please"

A 10 year old Ino appeared at the top of the staircase arms crossed and pouting she was wearing a light baby pink 1 piece bathing suit that was covered in blue and pink flowers "I'm not going anymore" she said

"Oh well we heard the girl lets go" Deidara said making his way towards the door but his father hit him on the head giving him a stern look

"and why don't you want to go" asked Inoichi looking at his only daughter

"Because I hate this bathing suite it looks so ugly on me I cant go out their" Ino complained looking like she was about to go into tears which made Deidara roll his eyes

"But Ino we just bought that bathing suite 2 days ago and you said you loved it" Ara said sounding disappointed

"Yah but-" Ino started but was very rudely cut off by Deidara

"Does it matter what your wearing your ugly anyways and really fat" He said which made Ino glare hard before quickly walking down the stairs

"Shut up you rat" Ino yelled

"You really wanna go their princess" Deidara said sarcastically and before long insults were being thrown back and forth like their was no tomorrow.

**"SHUT UP!"** Ara yelled making the two kids stop arguing to turn around and look at their mother who's light brown hair looked a mess and dark blue eyes looked angry

Ara glared "I don't care if you two want to kill each other right now but I want you two to act like your actually civil brother and sister that love each other and have some home training" she started the agriest the two children have ever seen her "so shut up, smile and hug each other then get in that car and were going to go to the pool for some nice happy family time"

She then started for the door "Inoichi control you children or else" were her last word before stepping out the door

"Mom can be scary" Deidara said and Ino nodded agreeing

"You haven't seen the half of it" Inoichi said looking down at his two kids "So please behave for me because if you don't daddy wont get some tonight"

"Daddy what 'some'" asked Ino innocently

"Uhm" Inoichi said blushing not wanting to give her little girl the talk " some is Chocolate, yah hot fudge chocolate and your daddy really loves chocolate so you two behave and I'll buy you Ice cream kay"

"Hey dad I want chocolate un, I love chocolate too" Deidara said

"Uhm lets stick to the ice cream kid" Inoichi said picking up a happy Ino "Well lets get going before your mom leaves us"

"Mommy wouldn't do that" Ino said pouting

"Ohh you have no idea" Inoichi said opening the door.

**Time Skip: At the pool:**

"Okay time for family fun!" Ara cheered pumping her fist in the air while looking for a perfect spot to set up "Well what are you doing Inoichi standing here someone needs to unpack all the things from the car" Ara ordered

"Sometimes I think you only married me to become your personal slave" Inoichi grumbled

"Aw don't think like that Chi" Ara said giving her husband a peck on the cheeks "I also married you for the ten inches that can drive me crazy" Ara said giving her husbands private part a tap before winking and walking away

"Woman" Inoichi sighed "devils in disguise and anyways it eleven inches" Inoichi mumbled the last part and with that he left to go act as his wife's pack mule.

"So Deidara what should we do" Ino asked looking up at her big brother

"We aren't doing anything I'm going over their" Deidara said walking over to a group of boys

Ino pouted feeling a little down till she saw the crush of her life sitting at the pool edge "Sasuke-kun" Ino gave a high pitched yell running over to Sasuke and clinging to his arm like the fan girl she was

Sasuke glared at the blond girl before turning back to look at the pool

"Sasuke-kun do you want to go swimming with me" Ino asked cutely

"No" Sasuke replied coldly

"Hey who are you glaring at girly boy" a pale almost blue 13 year old boy asked walking up to Deidara

"Shut up fish bait un" Deidara said turning back to his glaring

"What. You. Call. Me." Kisame the blue boy growled out in what was a deadly voice

"Don't start" a young 13 year old Itachi said walking over to the two "anyways what's with you" Itachi asked following Deidara's gaze to where his brother was sitting next to Deidara's little sister.

"You know if your brother doesn't like my sister he could just tell her so un" Deidara said angrily his gaze not leaving where his sister was sitting.

"Dude is that what got you all Itachi grumpy emo" Kisame asked laughing

"That's not funny un" Deidara yelled turning his attention towards Kisame

"Hn" came Itachi's voice "What my brother does with girls is none of my business and any ways isn't your sister one of his fan girls that's always bothering my little brother"

Deidara turned sending Itachi a sharp look he hated the Uchiha and this was only fueling the his hatred not to mention the fact that Itachi was spot on right

"Hey pig get away from Sasuke" Sakura said walking over to where Ino and Sasuke sitting.

Ino stuck out her tong "Ne go away Sakura your blocking our sun with your big forehead" just then electricity started going between Sakura and Ino while Ino held onto Sasuke's arm like he was her only life line

"You two are annoying" Sasuke grumbled out and at that the two girls turned to look at Sasuke both looking like wounded animals at his words

"Hey don't call Sakura-chan annoying Teme" came the loud voice of a blond boy in bright orange swim suite.

"Hey Naruto don't call Sasuke-kun a teme!" Sakura said madly hitting Naruto on the head

Ino let go of Sasuke's arms to go check on her best friend "Naruto don't yell so much" she said helping him up "And Sakura stop hitting Naruto-kun like your personal punching bag its called abuse" Ino said pointing her finger in Sakura's face

"Hey don't point you finger at me" Sakura screeched slapping Ino's finger out of her face

"Don't hit me" Ino said slightly pushing Sakura's should and Sakura returned the push much more powerful making Ino land flat on her little 10 year old behind

Ino quickly got up all red in the face and angry at the smirking Sakura "Don't push me" She said glaring using all the force she could to push Sakura but Sakura slipped on the a puddle of water and slipped hitting a man carrying a tray of food which landed all over Sakura.

"**OMG** Sakura" Ino and Naruto yelled almost at the same time and went over to try to help Sakura up she looked to be in about tears

Sakura pushed Ino and Naruto away and looked at Sasuke who was staring at Ino. Sakura quickly left feeling running away from the pool area feeling completely humiliated

"Oh she looked mad maybe I should go after her" Ino said worriedly

"You shouldn't worry so much" came a dull voice and turned around to see Sasuke staring at her which made her blush

"Ya don't worry about Sakura-chan she'd such a strong girl which makes her super cool something like that wont affect her" Naruto said grinning putting his hands around Ino.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review...<em>_and tell me what you think and I welcome any and all ideas_

_I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed my stories and I hope this story and all my other stories will be supported as well_

_So yah for this chapter I decided to do a flashback since I dont think their's enough of those in this story and I also wanted you to take a little look at Ino's family just for because and I wanted you to know of Ino and Deidara's relationship as well!_

_**Read & Review!**_

_**And I also want to say that I'm very happy with the reviews Chapter 14 and I've goten 47 reviews in total and my goal is that I want about 60 Review before I finnish this story (Just wanted to add that)!**_


	17. Flashback: The Pool pt 2

**_A Naruto Fanfic _**

**_So I decided to try and countinue this Story 'i like your eyes' _**

**_Sorry for lack of updates._**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

**Flash Back Continued:**

_Sakura pushed Ino and Naruto away and looked at Sasuke who was staring at Ino. Sakura quickly left feeling running away from the pool area feeling completely humiliated_

_"Oh she looked mad maybe I should go after her" Ino said worriedly_

_"You shouldn't worry so much" came a dull voice and turned around to see Sasuke staring at her which made her blush_

_"Ya don't worry about Sakura-chan she'd such a strong girl which makes her super cool something like that wont affect her" Naruto said grinning putting his hands around Ino._

**Time Skip:**

"Uhm hey Sasuke-kun" Ino asked shyly she was all by herself behind the pool area away from any prying eyes

Sasuke looked up at the blond girl "Hn"

"You wanted to talk to me" Ino asked going red as she realized she was all by herself with Sasuke something that has never happened before

Sasuke pulled Ino turning her around so she was against the wall with no escape "Lets talk" Sasuke whispered in Ino's ear

"Uhm ahh I" Ino blushed blabbering _'Man I'm making a complete fool of my self Sasuke must think I'm an idiot now what should I say…his swim trunks match his flip flops yah I should talk about that…..Kami who am I kidding I'm such an un cool idiot'_

"Hey Ino mom said…" Ino turned around to see it was her older brother talking but he stood their in shock before anger quickly over came him

"Uchiha what are you doing to _my_ sister" Deidara said in a deadly voice and at that Ino took full realization of their position and was blushing like crazy.

"Nothing" Sasuke said simply moving away from Ino

"That didn't look like _'nothing'_ Uchiha" Deidara said sounding very pissed

"Hn" Sasuke said walking away as Ino stood their disappointed before she quickly became mad turning to look at Deidara

"How could you do that to me that was so embarrassing" Ino shouted at her big brother

"How could I do what" Deidara asked arms crossed

"You made Sasuke leave" Ino said like the world was coming to an end

"So what he's just a boy and anyways your too young for that kinda stuff" Deidara said voice slightly angrier

"I don't care what you think I'm not your responsibility" Ino said angry

"Yes you are you're my little sister and I wont let some little firkin Uchiha-" Deidara started but was cut off when something hard made contact with his face.

***SLAP***

"Shut up don't talk about Sasuke-kun like that" Ino yelled red face with angry tears threatening to fall

"You know what I give up your just so damn impossible Ino I don't care any more you're the worst sister ever everyone would just be better off if you were never born!" Deidara shouted his face also red

Then everything started to get quite that kind of scary quite of the aftermath like all the words and actions were finally setting in both blonds stood their quietly blue eyes wide staring at each other in shock

"Mom said lunch will be ready soon" Deidara mumbled turning around and walking away like the last five or so minutes never happened.

Deidara walked back to the pool area head down hands in his pocket 'I didn't mean to say all those bad things but sometimes she just annoys me so much I cant stand her I wonder why I even bother'

"Hey sport is something wrong" Deidara looked up to see his dad walking next to him

"Uhm dad what do you do when you've hurt someone very important to you" Deidara asked

Inoichi looked down at his son very seriously "Then you apologize and hope they forgive you"

"But how bout if they hurt you first un"

"Then you be the bigger man and apologize and if the don't forgive you then their not worth it" Inoichi said "Now time for more important matters I just lost a month worth of groceries to the Akimichi's so foods gonna be a little tight so if your mother ask next week I was robbed kay son"

Deidara looked at his dad and laughed it was unbelievable sometimes how scared his father was of his mom

**Time skip after lunch:**

"Hey Deidara-kun go watch over your sister" Ara said

"Why she can take care of herself" Deidara mumbled out

"Don't back talk me" Ara said a vain popping "Anyway she's your little sister and its your job to protect her"

"I don't want that job un" Deidara groaned out

"Yamanka Deidara" Ara said in the warning voice the one that said if you don't go do what I'm telling you to your gonna get it and get it right now and with that Deidara quickly got up to go find Ino.

It didn't take long for Deidara to find Ino at the pool edge watching Sasuke and Naruto race he glared deeply at Sasuke before sitting down next to Ino without saying a word

Ino glanced up at Deidara before looking away it was silent for a good minute or two "Here" Ino finally said holding up Deidara's favorite type of ice cream a strawberry ice cream cone.

Deidara looked at it before taking the piece offering "look In-" he started but felt something push him into the pool when he emerged he saw it was the fault of a buch of older kids that was running around he was about to yell at them before he heard laughing

He turned to see Ino clutching her stomach and laughing loudly he glared at her "Ey what's so funny un" he yelled her way but she could only point at him.

Deidara looked down on himself to see he was dripping wet and covered in ice cream he turned back around to his sister and got an evil plain

He slowly went up to her grabbed her and dropped her into the water then turned around and took the vanilla ice cream cone and smeared it into her face when she re surfaced.

Both blond stared at each other before they broke down laughing hard when the laughter started to die down they helped each other out the pool

"I'm sorry Ino" Deidara said

Ino looked at Deidara sadly "I'm sorry to De-de" and with that they hugged

"Aw look at my babies" Ara said looking at her kids "Inoichi quick get the camera"

"Okay say cheese" Inoichi said holding up the camera

They both got in front of the big pool. Ino was on Deidara's back both were smiling Ino was so happy but her eyes were still red from crying earlier and the pool water, Deidara's jaw had stopped hurting but it did leave a bruise but they were both dripping wet with water and ice cream and smiling like no tomorrow.

**End of Flashback:**

"Wow this seemed like a really sad story I was so mean to you why do you keep it" asked Ino

"So I can remember un" Deidara started "That I'm not the perfect brother and you not the ideal little sister but we still love each other"

"Aw" Ino said hugging Deidara

"Uhm I don't mean to interrupt but its late and I think we really should get going" Naruto said

"Oh yah lets go home" Ino said pulling at Deidara's arms but he only stayed seated not moving "Please De-de I want you to come home if you don't I wont go home either" Ino threatened and with that Deidara sighed in defeat getting up.

"Okay lets go" Ino said grabbing both Ino and Deidara's hands walking into a random part of the woods

"Uhm Ino do you know where were going" asked Naruto sacredly

"No idea" Ino said blushing lightly

Deidara sighed shacking his head "Follow me I know a shortcut" he said and with that all two followed the older blond who hopefully he knew where he was going

* * *

><p><em>Please Review...<em>_and tell me what you think and I welcome any and all ideas_

_I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed my stories and I hope this story and all my other stories will be supported as well_

_So yah for this chapter I decided to do a flashback since I dont think their's enough of those in this story and I also wanted you to take a little look at Ino's family just for because and I wanted you to know of Ino and Deidara's relationship as well!_

_So yah I'm also vey proud this is chapter 17 who knew I would get this far in writing this story that started out as a simple one shot well I'm very proud if I amy say so and I also would like to thank all the people who supported my story, gave me wonderful ideas, reviewed, added my story to favorites or story alert it's very encouroging and makes me want to keep on wrighting so **THANK YOU ALL!**_

_**Read & Review!**_

_**And I also want to say that I'm very happy with the reviews Chapter 14 and I've goten 47 reviews in total and my goal is that I want about 60 Review before I finnish this story (Just wanted to add that)!**_


	18. The well needed talks

**_A Naruto Fanfic _**

**_So I decided to try and countinue this Story 'i like your eyes' _**

**_Sorry for lack of updates._**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

**The Yamanka residence:**

"Well where here" Naruto said stopping in front of the Yamanka residence.

"Thank you Naruto" Ino said looking at Naruto hesitating for a long moment before he leaned over to hug quickly then turning to Deidara

"You go ahead I'll be out in a minute" he said and Ino looked at him confused look but got out the car anyways.

Deidara waited making sure Ino was in front of the house before turning to Naruto "Okay buddy lets have a talk macho man to blond hormonal teenage boy un"

Naruto looked at Deidara questioningly not being able to deny the blond nor the hormonal teen part "Okay so what are we talking about"

"Well you see Naruto I really love Ino and I'd do anything to protect her un" Deidara said putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder making him feel very unconfterble "but ever since she lost her memory I find that its my responsibility to protect her from being taken advantage of"

"What are you trying to say" Naruto asked nervously

"If someone hurt Ino then its my responsibility as her big brother is to put the person who hurt her in the world of pain un" Deidara said smirking evilly "Maybe they could go BOOM-BOOM wouldn't you agree Naruto-kun"

Naruto numbly nodded his throat all of a suddenly was very dry

"Good un" Deidara said seeing that he got his point across "Well thanks agin and remember our little talk when making future decisions it'll do you good" and with that he got out the car and strolled over to where Ino was waiting.

"What were you doing" Ino asked as she watched Naruto slowly drive out onto the street

"Nothing un" Deidara said smirking before opening the door

"Where the hell have you two been" was the first thing the two heard when they entered the house

"Calm down Ara the important thing is their home" Inoichi said trying to calm down his wife

"Yah but it's three in the mourning Inoichi three! You two better have a Good Damn excuse" Ara said angrily

"I ran away" Deidara said simply

"And I went to look for him and also got some memories back" Ino said quietly looking down.

"Aww my baby's starting to remember" Ara said running over to hug Ino twirling her around "So tell me what do you remember oh this is so good yay you hear that she remembered something" Ara said happily dancing around

"That's great honey but do you hear that our son tried to run away" Inoichi said all attention directed to Deidara

Ara stopped dancing around looking at her only son solemnly "Why would you do that Dei-da" Ara asked

"You know what forget it, it doesn't even matter" Deidara said in an almost angry tone making his way for the stairs

"You cant just say it doesn't matter like that" Inoichi yelled at his son

Deidara turned back around furiously "Don't act like you give a Damn"

"Now, now boys inside voices" Ara said weakly trying to calm the two arguing men down but they completely ignored her and kept yelling at each other.

"Its because you wont except that he's GAY" Ino finally yelled not being able to stand any more yelling.

Everyone turned to look at Ino everything was dead silent as if the world stood still that very second

"I'm sorry" Ino said looking down unshed tears threatening to spill for some un-known reason Ino wanted to cry and hard to "Its just that Dei-ni is so unhappy and he even tried to run away and…all he wants is for you to be proud of him" Ino said hiccupping slightly before running past Deidara and upstairs.

**Time Skip:**

**Ino's POV:**

I laid in my bed my face buried in my pillow my mind running haywire.

Its just that I wanted to tell Naruto the truth about Sakura and what really happened but when I was going to tell him I felt so guilty like I was betraying Sakura's trust it felt wrong to tell Naruto and now its feeling even worse not to tell him

I might just be scared that if I tell Naruto he'll get mad at me and yell at me agin then I'll be all alone and he'll never want to talk to me but…uh I just don't know what to do I feel so bad at everything I do and then their was that out burst down stairs which doesn't help anyone and De-de must be super mad at me.

***Knock Knock***

Some one was knocking at my door but I closed my eyes and pretended I was sleeping

The door slowly opened and heavy footsteps were heard then the side of my bed dipped under someone's weight

"No-no I know that your not sleeping your terrible at faking un" came Deidara's voice

I peeked at him from under my pillow "Are you mad at me" I asked so quietly that I wasn't sure if he heard me

"No I'm actually kinda grateful un, that's why I bought you this" Deidara said and I fully sat up on my bed wanting to see what it was and to my surprise he was holding a bowl that had an ice cream Sunday with lots of banana's and caramel.

Deidara put the bowl on my lap and I happily took it digging into the ice cream like I say theirs no better medicine for a girl then ice cream "So why are you grateful towards me" I asked taking a bite of the caramel covered banana.

"Because if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be able to tell dad how I felt un" Deidara said

"So you talked to him?" Ino asked hopefully

Deidara nodded "We sat up and talked like grown up's I told him how I felt and he told me that he was just mad that I waited for so long to tell him and that he would always be proud of me no matter what.

I smiled happily leaning against her big brother "Well I'm happy" I said closing my eyes and taking a big spoon of ice cream all previouse thoughts of Sakura, Naruto, all the drama, guilt and pain being forgotten momentarily

My family was somewhat happy and back together, my big brother is still here and all feels right even if its three a clock in the mourning and I'm gonna get in trouble in the mourning I wanna forget all about that even if its just for now.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review...<em>_and tell me what you think and I welcome any and all ideas_

_I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed my stories and I hope this story and all my other stories will be supported as well_

_So in this chapter I wanted Deidara to have a little talk with Naruto because well he'sthe older protective brother and I wanted to add something about family because Ino loseing her memory does affect her whole entire family_

_Lastly I wanted to say that I changed the origanel summery and I wanted to know which one you like better the new one or the old one;_

**_OLD:_ **"Naruto come quick!Ino,accident,Main Street!Blood every where." Thats all I heard thats all I needed to hear becouse I knew it was all my fault If it wasn't for me she wouldn't be going through all this One Shot AU NaruXIno

**NEW:** Ino and Naruto have been best friends since kindergarten but what happens when Ino gets into a freak car accident? Will their friendship survive or will Ino lose Naruto to the hands of Sakura.

_**Read & Review!**_


	19. Her intentions: Sane or Insane

**_A Naruto Fanfic _**

**_So I decided to try and countinue this Story 'i like your eyes' _**

**_Sorry for lack of updates._**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV:<strong> (Suprise!)

I turned around on my lovely soft pink bed to look at my soft rose pink colored sealing I let out a heavy sigh it was so late at night yet I'm still unable to go to sleep even though I've light up my room with calming scented candles.

I closed my eyes and remembered the day eight years ago when I was only ten and went to the pool that day when Ino embarrassed me in front of everyone and slowly ruined me but not only that the way Sasuke had looked at her that day made my blood boil so much and she acted so innocent but she knew what she was doing

From that day I've been planning no…plotting my revenge against that blond bitch and it was just my luck that she got into a car accident and lost her memory although I'm not complaining since that's gonna work to my full advantage.

I slowly sat up on my bed reaching for the picture on my nightstand it was a picture of me and Ino when we first meet we were only about six then but we looked so happy back then oh only if we could go back to simpler times but its to late for that now but really she's my best friend although I hate her with a burning passion…..I know now you must think I'm crazy that I hate my best friend, I don't blame you though I have to inform you that I am very completely sane…..

I once remembered doing research and found out that if you love someone enough then you'd want them to also suffer the more you love someone the more you'll grow a burning hate for them….hmm I've always wondered about this Ino has always been like a sister to me so of course I want her to suffer I want her to feel unbelievable pain that the only way that she'll ever know how I truly love her….

I blowed out the scented candles and laid on my soft pillow snuggling with the picture of me and Ino under my heavy cover

I let out a dreamy sigh thinking of all the ways I was going to show Ino I loved her and with that last thought I let the sweet darkness take over me…...

* * *

><p><em>Please Review...<em>_and tell me what you think and I welcome any and all ideas_

_I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed my stories and I hope this story and all my other stories will be supported as well_

**_SUPRISE: so yah I did this short chapter in Sakura's Pov but I couldnt help myself I think she deserves some time in the spot light even though I'm trying to make her out as the bad guy please tell me did I make her sound insane enough or not_**

**_Sorry for the short chapter as well..._**

_**Read & Review!**_


	20. Sister friend bounding time?

**_A Naruto Fanfic _**

**_So I decided to try and countinue this Story 'i like your eyes' _**

**_Sorry for lack of updates._**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day:<strong>

"Well thank you miss Yamanka" said the tall woman with dull brown hair and think glasses

"Uhm your welcome" Ino said a little unconfterble shifting nervously in the brown leather couch

"You may leave" The woman said looking up from her notebook "I'll talk to your mom later about scheduling another appointment" she said

Ino quickly got up from the couch and headed for the door when she left the room Ino let out a sigh leaning against a wall after the events of last night Ara had quickly scheduled an appointment with a psychologist to talk to hoping that her daughters mind would open up and start getting her memories back.

Truthfully though Ino hated the psychologist she hated the small office, the leather couch, the feeling of her privacy being invaded and all her thoughts being written down and being read by a person who knew nothing of her life and probly didn't care either.

"Ino-chan" Came the voice Ino never wanted to hear _'Please tell me I'm hearing things'_ Ino silently prayed peaking to look in the direction the voice came from.

Ino looked up to see Sakura and went stiff like a deer being perused by a hunter, she was the deer Sakura the hunter and so far Sakura had already found her and was on the pursuit "Sakura" Ino stuttered out almost fearfully

"Ino what a surprise seeing you here" Sakura said happily walking so she was standing in front of Ino who was starting to sweat a little_ 'and I've been cornered'_ Ino thought silently

"Yah I didn't expect you here either" Ino said quietly

"Well my mom owns this building duh" Sakura said as if everyone's mom owns a building

"Ohh" Ino lamely said hating the fact even more because who knows what type of information Sakura can get on her

"Yup anyways we should go and get some tea" Sakura said happily grabbing Ino's hand _'And that was deadly blow'_ Ino thought

"Uhm I promised Hinata I would go over her house today" Ino said which wasn't a complete lie but she didn't have to go for another 2 hours

"Come on silly lets go its been like since forever since we've gotten some girl time" Sakura said happily dragging Ino towards the exit

_'And I'm dead'_ Ino thought as Sakura dragged her away leaving no room for arguments but Ino was to scared to argue anyways

**Time Skip: Ino's Pov;**

I sat outside of Classical Tea shop which was about two blocks away from the building where I was having my 'Therapy' session. Sakura had insisted that we go to this place practically dragging me all the way their and then she ordered this strange looking brown tea which I'm afraid to drank.

I sighed looking up from my tea and at Sakura I just felt so unconfterble she was sitting here across from me talking like we were best of friends the whole entire situation was just so weird.

"Uhm….Sakura" I mumbled and Sakura turned to give me her full attention "Why are you being so nice to me"

"Because" Sakura said happily "You're my best friend silly of course I'm nice to you and it feels like forever since we've had some girl time"

Ino gulped _'hmm maybe their sending the wrong person to therapy I mean this is like just so freaky one minute she hates me the next she's acting like were the best of sisters'_

**Sakura's Pov:**

I smiled happily at Ino taking a sip of tea

_'I'm going to show Ino how much I love Ino yes this will be perfect I already have a plain but for some reason she seems to be acting weird maybe Ino doesn't love me anymore…no that's silly me and Ino are sisters anyways so I'm gonna get dump Naruto, get Sasuke and show Ino how much I love her…..yes this is a perfect plain nothing Can go wrong…..'_ Sakura happily thought as she continued to make conversation

* * *

><p><em>Please Review...<em>_and tell me what you think and I welcome any and all ideas_

_I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed my stories and I hope this story and all my other stories will be supported as well_

_**OKAY: so yah here's chapter 20 I can't believe I've gotten this far so yay I'm very happy but anyways I just wanted to say I've been getting a lot of complaints of not enough InoxNaruto so I promise that their will Be more InoxNaruto in the next chapters**_

_**READ & REVIEW!**_


	21. A small moment in the Kitchen

**_A Naruto Fanfic _**

**_So I decided to try and countinue this Story 'i like your eyes' _**

**_Sorry for lack of updates._**

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip: Ino's Pov;<strong>

"…..and that's what happened weird huh" I asked as I finished telling Hinata my run-in with Sakura that was less then an hour ago and now I was in Hinata's car and we were driving to Sasuke's house.

"Yah that is weird" Hinata said turning to look at me when we reached a stop sign "What do you think she's planning"

"I don't know and I don't want to find out either" I said

"So are you still 'dating' Sasuke" Hinata asked trying to change the subject

I shock my head no "I think we should just give up on that plan it didn't work how it was supposed to"

"well I guess we need a whole new plane for you to win Naruto's heart" Hinata said as we turned into Sasuke's drive-way

"I don't feel like planning anymore" I said defeated getting out of the car walking to the front door with Hinata

Hinata knocked on the door three time before muffled voices came from the other side of the door and Sasuke came to open the front door.

"You guys made it" Sasuke mumbled letting me and Hinata in.

"Yo teme who is it" Naruto said coming from the kitchen a bowl of ramen in his hand and a noodle on the side of his face "Hey what's Ino and Hinata-chan doing here"

"Ino wanted to come over" Sasuke said putting his arms around my waist making me blush lightly "And she invited Hinata to come along"

"Then I should've invited Sakura-chan to" Naruto said sadly looking down at his ramen

"Please don't be sad Naruto-kun" Hinata said smiling "We can all still have fun I promise"

Naruto ginned "Ya sure let me finish my ramen Teme wont let me eat it in the living room" Naruto said going back into the kitchen

I pulled away from Sasuke as soon as Naruto disappeared "What's going on" I scowled at Sasuke and Hinata

Sasuke just shrugged looking board "Hinata said you still need help getting the dobe to notice you"

"Hinata I thought told you no more planning" I wined to her

"Well technically you told me that after I set this up" Hinata said innocently "Now your very thirsty and Sasuke left a can of soda so out go girl" Hinata said giving me slight pushes till I ended up stumbling into the kitchen.

"OH Hey Ino" Naruto said stuffing his face with ramen

"Hey Naruto" Ino said nervously taking a seat in front of Naruto where the can of soda was sitting

Ino took a nervous sip of soda her eyes down on the counter

"Hey Ino is something wrong" Naruto asked looking up from his ramen

"Yah why would you ask" said Ino

"Well for one your shaking are you nervous about something" Naruto asked and Ino quickly shook her head no while blushing "This has to do with Sasuke-teme isn't it he better not be making you do something that you don't want to"

"No its not that" Ino said going to take another gulp of soda but just realized that she already drunk the whole can dry she got up to go through away the can while cursing Hinata for putting her in this situation.

Ino tapped her hand on the counter trying to calm her nerves she the turned around and squeaked out in surprise seeing Naruto was now standing right in front of her.

"Uhm Naruto is something wrong" Ino managed to stutter out while trying to escape from the side

Naruto slammed both his hand on the counter on either side of her blocking her escape while at the same time pressing her against the counter

"Why are you with Sasuke" Naruto demanded

"Uhm" Ino mumbled "Why does it matter to you anyways" she was finally able to say looking up at the blue eyes she loved and hadn't looked into for what seems like forever.

Naruto visibly tensed at the question not expecting it nor knowing how to answer….why did he care if Ino dated Sasuke its not like he ever cared who she dated before as long as they treated her right…but for some reason the thought of Ino dating anyone made him want to punch someone….

Naruto leaned down so he was only inches away from Ino "Who said I cared" he finally decided to play it smooth

Ino blushed looking down "Then why do you seem so mad that I'm dating Sasuke" she sounded hopeful looking at Sasuke through half lidded eyes

Naruto sighed in defeat he took his left hand and raised Ino's chin so she was looking up at him "I don't know really if I'm being truthful with you I was wondering the same thing just a minute ago…..theirs just something about you or it might be me but good it so frustrating I cant get you out of my mind…"

Ino blushed 'He cant stop thinking about me eh' she inwardly squealed on the inside like a fan girl Ino shakily lifted her hand to touch Naruto's cheek then she removed a piece of ramen that was on the side of her face both of them were blushing like mad at the moment

They both unconsciously leaned into each other Ino's eyes flutter close her heart was beating like crazy while her breath was hitched they were only mere inches from kissing

~Believe IT~

Came the loud recording from Naruto's phone followed by the ringing which made them both jump away from each other

Naruto dug into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone looking at the screen from her corner Ino could read the first few letters of the screen that said SAKU- and Ino didn't need to read any more to see it was Sakura of all people that was calling

"Uhm I need to take this" Naruto said walking out of the kitchen but what really hurt Ino was that he sounded so….relieved he was relieved that he didn't kiss me Ino thought as she felt tears start to prickle her eyes she furiously whipped away the tears walking back into the living room where Hinata and Sasuke were sitting neither one said a word to her which she was thankful for but now that she thought of it they must have been spying on her and Naruto.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review...<em>_and tell me what you think and I welcome any and all ideas_

_I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed my stories and I hope this story and all my other stories will be supported as well_

_**OKAY: So Finaly an InoXNaruto moment I hope you enjoyed and sisnt mind the some what long chapter!**_

_**READ & REVIEW!**_


	22. Oreo and a moments at the park

**_A Naruto Fanfic _**

**_So I decided to try and countinue this Story 'i like your eyes' _**

**_Sorry for lack of updates._**

* * *

><p><strong>One week later: Ino's Pov;<strong>

I stood in front of a rack of cookies in one of those family owned neighborhood stores.

'hmm' I silently hummed to myself still unable to decide on which cookie I should choose 'there are sooo much to choose from' I silently thought

"Oreo's" came the voice behind me which made me jump turning around so I was faced with a smiling Naruto

I blushed and looked down we haven't been alone since that day we almost kissed and me being here with him in a practically empty store made me nervous but I could also feel a slight anger boiling inside me because of the fact that he was acting like nothing ever happened…..well nothing did happen but something could might have happened.

I heard Naruto say something that I didn't catch "Uhm did you say something" I asked slightly embarrassed that I was rambling in my mind and not paying attention

"Ohh I said that you really loved Oreo cookies but you loved the Double Stuffed Oreo cookies" Naruto said smiling "Just wanted you to remember"

"Oh" I said rather lamely turning around picking up to small packs of Double Stuffed Oreo's and when I turned back around Naruto was still standing their as if he was waiting for something which made me feel really guilty "Uhm so what brings you here" again I said very lamely.

"Oh" Naruto said grinning "I'm doing some grocery shopping for my mom" he said holding up a brown basket that just realized he was holding that was filled with a few things.

"Ahh well I'll see you later" I said but didn't move for some reason I was expecting for him to say something and he looked like he was about to but stopped himself last second so we just stood their starring at each other for a minute before I couldn't stand the awkwardness and turned away walking to the cash register and on my way I picked up to cartons of milk.

**Small Time Skip: Normal Pov;**

Ino walked little ways down the street till she reached the small park that was at the end of the corner she walked far away from the parents and playing children till she reached an old bench in the back seeing their was someone already sitting their she was about to head back till she recognized the dark figure

"Hey Sasuke" Ino said a small smile playing on her lips as she went and sat next to the dark figure

Sasuke nodded at Ino before looking back ahead starring at nothing in particular "So what are you doing here" he asked still not turning around

"Oh uhm getting a snack want some" Ino asked holding a pack of Oreo's and a carton of milk out towards Sasuke

Sasuke turned around looking at the food held out to him then looked out at Ino something in him started stirring and he couldn't bring himself to look away from the blond nor could he stop himself from taking the contents in her hand or when he accidentally brushed her hands and let his hands stay their for an extra second.

Sasuke opened his Oreo's followed by fully opening both sides of his carton of milk he pulled out an Oreo and dipped it in the milk taking a bite. After a few seconds Sasuke could feel someone starring at him he turned to see Ino "Did you need something"

Ino blushed slightly at being caught she shook her head no "Its just that you don't seem like the type to dip you Oreo in milk"

"Well theirs a lot that you don't know or remember about me" Sasuke said "But you should try it its actually really good"

Ino took her Oreo and dunked it in the milk and chewed slowly very aware of Sasuke watching her when she finally swallowed she looked at Sasuke grinning widely "Your right it good" she said but Sasuke only stat their starring at her which made Ino feel a little unconfterble "Uhm Sasuke are you okay"

**Sasuke's Pov;**

"Uhm Sasuke are you okay?" She asked me leaning close so we were only inches away

I quickly turned away so she wouldn't see my slight blush "Hn" I mumbled out not turning away to see her and that's how it was we sat their eating Oreo's and milk in complete silence.

"Why do you like Naruto so much" I asked remembering the first time I asked her that the same day we started fake 'dating'

I looked at Ino to see she was blushing but their was a strange glow about her as she talked about Naruto "I don't know its just that something about him makes me feel all warm and safe and…sorry Sasuke I just don't know how to put it in words" she said putting her head down looking ashamed

"Hn" I said feeling slightly jealous at how worked up she's getting over Naruto

"How about you and Hinata" Ino asked surprising me

I raised a brow at her "Why are you asking"

"Well I was talking to Hinata about you the other day" she said blushing

"And what she say" I asked interested

"Well…." Ino said slightly shifting in her seat "Nothing much really just how much she really liked you but…"

"But what" I demanded for some reason I really wanted to know so badly it was killing me

"Just that sometimes she wonders" Ino paused "She wonders what you really want because you so far away and she feels so lonely and the only reason she's always reading those romance books is because she wants her own love story she wants someone to love her"

I just stared at Ino with blank eyes but on the inside I was in turmoil suddenly Ino lost the light that drew me to her and she was just another girl and my inside started to hurt like never before I felt like I was going to be sick

"Is that so" I managed to say after a while

Ino nodded looking away "I'm so sorry I'm sure she'd gonna be mad at me but I know its not my place to talk but you two have been helping me a lot and I don't want you to, to brake up or anything and…" Ino slammed her face into her hand "Uhh I shouldn't have said anything I feel so stupid now"

I took Ino's hands away from her face making her look at me and gave her one of my rare smiles that made her face color "Its okay and…..Thank you for telling me"

Ino smiled at me and looked like she was about to say something till we were so rudely interrupted by the loud yelling of guess who…..Naruto

I groaned out in irritation turning to look at the dobe "What" I hissed out sending him a death glare and of course him being a dobe he wasn't effected.

"Hey Ino my mom invited you over to dinner but uhm…" Naruto started to mumble along the way scratching the back of his head grinning sheepishly "You look a little busy…..so yah" Naruto's eyes were I was still holding Ino's hands

I let go of Ino's hands and she sent me a silent confused but pleading look almost as if she was asking me if she should go with him or not.

I gave a smug smirk knowing that what I decided would change things that a simple 'no' would change everything and Ino would be mine but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to do so….it just didn't feel right

I sighed heavily before looking at Ino "Yes" I whispered so only she could hear me. Ino smiled like their was no tomorrow before quickly hugging me goodbye and leaving with Naruto

I watched as they walked away 'You win this time dobe but you better not mess it up' I silently thought before getting up and walking to my car 'Now I'll have to find a way to make Hinata get her perfect love story…..Woman how troublesome' I paused at that thought thinking I've been talking to Shikamaru to much but didn't spend to much time on that since I was a man on a mission….

* * *

><p><em>Please Review...<em>_and tell me what you think and I welcome any and all ideas_

_I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed my stories and I hope this story and all my other stories will be supported as well_

_**OKAY: So Finaly more InoXNaruto moment plus I wanted to add a little Sasuke moment to clear up his feelings for Ino and Hinata!**_

_**READ & REVIEW!**_


	23. Couples: Naruto and Sasuke edition

**_A Naruto Fanfic_**

**_this Story 'i like your eyes' _**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Pov;<strong>

I sighed _'unbelievable I skipped skiing with Kiba and the guy's to do this I mean this is Christmas vacation where for the first four days all the dudes go out to cabins go skiing and get drunk party and have a good time, its like a tradition not to mention that this is our last year of high school and probly the last time going to the cabins and I'm missing it….uhu what the hell was I thinking…'_ I though feeling bitter

Sadly instead of going skiing with all my buddies I was here sitting in a dress shop that was covered in pink and womanly things that I'd prefer not to mention and to make my situation worst I was sitting in a pink feathered chair while holding a purse…..a pink purse at that…..its just a good thing I don't know anyone here I would lose the little dignity I had left not to mention I was starting to question my man hood because…...

"-like…..hey Naruto I'm talking to you" yelled a voice which snapped me out of my thoughts I looked up to see Sakura

"Sorry…..you were saying" I asked smiling sheepishly

Sakura rolled her eyes "What do you think" she asked twirling around. She was in a red ball gown dress that reached the floor, the top was tight making her bust look….bustier and it was cut along the left leg showing her long smooth pale legs and the rest of the dress was filled with ruffles

"Its looks really beautiful on you Sakura-chan" I said being truthful "but why are we here in the first place" I asked completely clueless and by now you could guess that I was in a woman's clothing store…for the rich, beautiful and snobby.

Sakura sighed shaking her head at me "Don't you ever pay attention I'm here because I need to find a dress for the party my parents are going to throw me when I graduate high school" she said making me groan because up till now I had completely forgotten about that stupid party…..…..

Sakura walked into the dressing room and I sighed I Must have been beyond high if I agreed to miss the skiing trip to go shopping with Sakura for a party I don't even want to go to…..yet the funny thing is I never remembered taking drugs…...yah Sakura is a drug of her own a very dangerous on at that.

"Come on lets go" Sakura said coming out of the dressing room hands full of colorful dresses

"Here return these to the front" she said dropping the dresses on my lap and snatching her purse.

"I thought you were going to buy a dress" I said as I returned all the dresses and followed her towards the store exit

"Well your of no help baka so I'm just going to have to come back and buy a dress another time god Naruto you so useless sometimes" Sakura said angrily stomping her feet like a child quickly walking away

I sighed _'...and this is why I'm questioning my manhood being in a relationship with Sakura makes me really question what I have down their and sometimes I have to check just to make sure it still their'_…I sighed again _'And the chase begins'_ I thought running towards Sakura to apologize for whatever I did…and their goes my manhood….its** REALLY** a good thing the guys aren't here…..

**In the Cabins: Normal pov;**

Sasuke stood outside one of the many cabins at Mount. Konoha the only mountain in Konoha that was cold all year long except in the summer when it was warm.

Sasuke was in the deserted parts of Konoha where no one cared to go anymore since it was the original cabins with no heat or electricity. Sasuke stood out their in a dark black leather jacket, dark blue skinny jeans and winter boots

Just when Sasuke was starting to get irritated and tired of waiting a black jeep started and come into view parking near the cabin. Hinata stepped out of the car she was wearing a cream colored winter jacked, light purple jeans and white fur winter boots

"Finally" Sasuke said in an irritated voice when Hinata was standing in front of him

"Sorry" Hinata said in a small voice looking down pocking her fingers together "Its just that their was so much snow and I kinda got lost" she stuttered out

"Hn" Sasuke said looking away from the shy Hyuga

"Uhm Sasuke" Hinata said "Why did you want me to come here" she hesitantly asked

Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hand making the small girl squeak out in surprise "Its annoying how you stutter so much….its just me so why are you acting like this I thought we got over that" Sasuke said his irritation only growing

"Sorry" Hinata said shyly but Sasuke let go of her

"Stop apologizing its annoying" Sasuke said

"Sor-" Hinata started but covered her mouth before she could finish and for a minute they were completely silent white lavender colored eyes softly gazing at hard onyx eyes.

"Do you wanna break up with me" Sasuke asked finally breaking the long silence but not in the way Hinata was expecting

Hinata hesitated for a split second that didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke "No" she tried saying with as much surety as possible

"Your lying" Sasuke said glaring at Hinata who looked hurt at his accusation "You hesitated"

Hinata looked down almost ashamed "Sasuke where is this coming all of a sudden"

Sasuke paused remembering his conversation Ino but that was about a month ago "Its just I want to know do you"

"Do you?" Hinata asked looking at him through under her eyelashes

"No" Sasuke said with so much confidence something started welling up in Hinata "Now answer my question"

"No" Hinata said biting her lip gently "but…."

"But what….." Sasuke asked eyes narrowing his eyes slightly

"its just that….." Hinata said looking anywhere but Sasuke "Sometimes I wonder if you want to be in this relationship….if you love me"

"Why haven't you ever told me this" Sasuke asked as calmly as possible, _'so Ino wasn't lying all those romance novels was to fill for the lack of love she felt from me' _Sasuke thought to himself but some where deep down he was wishing that Ino hadn't been telling the truth.

"I didn't want to get you mad at me" Hinata said still not looking at Sasuke

"I would never get mad at you for speaking your mind" Sasuke said hugging an unsuspecting Hyuga "I have a surprise for you"

"What is it" Hinata asked eyes wide with childish excitement

Sasuke chuckled before turning them around and walking towards the cabin "Now close your eyes and promise me you wont peak" Sasuke said as they walked towards the cabin

"Okay promise" Hinata said nodding with her eyes closed

Sasuke walked towards the cabin carefully guiding Hinata when he reached the cabin he opened the door with one hand the other on her waist. He directed her into the cabin following her and closing the door behind them.

"Okay open you eyes" Sasuke whispered his mouth only inches away from Hinata's ears

Hinata let her eyes slowly flutter open butterflies dancing in her stomach Hinata couldn't help but gasp out at when she saw the room she was in it was like something from one of her many romance novels

Candles were lit all over the room each a different color each with an amazing smell that blended together perfectly. Then the fire place that was brightly lit with the fire dancing around, many comforters and pillows in front of it and to the side Hinata spotted her favorite food cinnamon rolls and a pot of tea. Everything looked so perfect and romantic…...

Hinata turned around to look at Sasuke her face lighting up with a huge smile "Sasuke did you do this for me"

"Who else" Sasuke said leaning down gently to kiss Hinata on the lips "Now do you believe me when I say I love you"

Hinata felt tears prickle her eyes before jumping Sasuke hugging him like her life depended on it "Of course yes…and I'm sorry I ever doubted you I Love you too so much Sasuke" Hinata said

Hinata then pulled away to look at Sasuke before shyly pecking him on the lips only to have Sasuke deepen the kiss and soon the little kiss became a heated and passionate kiss of two young lovers...

**A/N:**

**Read Important;** _**Okay so I'm super sorry for re-posting this chapter but I wanted to make some minor but important change...**__**I'm also sorry that Ino was not in this chapter but you'll see a lot more of her in the next plus please tell me what you think of the SasukexHinata part...**_

_**READ & REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE**_


	24. Meeting Jun and a Proposition

**_A Naruto Fanfic_**

**_this Story 'i like your eyes' _**

* * *

><p><strong>At the mall: Ino's Pov;<strong>

I walked out of the art shop still able to hear Deidara and Sasori arguing.

Deidara introduced me to Sasori a few weeks ago and I found that just like Deidara he was an artist and sometimes could be really cold and mean but when it come to Deidara-nii-san he was really sweet….sometimes I wonder if that's how love is really like

But anyways the three of us have been hanging out a lot for the last couple of weeks and I'm starting to feel like a third wheel even though nii-san says I'm not I think he's just trying to be nice

I looked around the mall seeing all the flashy Christmas lights and decorations. The people trudging around with bags looking like a pack mules, friends and family members walking around laughing, kids running around playing and some singing Christmas carols, not to mention all the lovely couples.

Everything and everyone seemed to be in the holiday spirit…...…well everyone except me.

I felt so out of place but I plastered a smile on my face walking with the rest of the oh so Jolly looking people plus my psychologist or Miss. Abe my psychologist said I should look at my life or _'situation'_ with a positive out look

Now don't get me wrong I'm not starting to like or even warm up to these therapy sessions its just that after each sessions Miss. Abe talks to my mom and the last thing I need is for her to tell my mom that I was suffering from depression….which I'm not but better safe then sorry I me-

With all my rambling I ended up hitting something hard to which knocked me down hard

I groaned rubbing my head which hurt…..**A LOT**…..I glanced up and instead of seeing a wall like I expected I saw a…boy no teenage/man…and a hot one to

He was tall with a nice build dirty blond hair and light green eyes that were filled with worry his face was chiseled but the softness of his eyes and his small nose made him look cute

"Are you okay" he asked and I realized he was slightly bent down and that I Must have been starring at him like an idiot probly drooling too

I blushed bright red quickly standing up but as I did I hit his head so now we were booth on our knee's clutching our heads

I groaned out in pain I swear if I keep on hitting my head like this I could forget about remembering anything

"I am so sorry I swear I didn't mean to into its just that their was so much on my mind and I got lost in thought forgetting I was walking and now you must be like supper pissed at me and…..-" I kept rambling till the dirty blond haired teenager grabbed her hands which made me blush and automatically shut up

"Its okay" he said in a reassuring voice which made me slightly calm down "If anything I should have been the one paying attention" he said helping me stand up

"Well I'm sorry again" I said but noticed that he was still holding my hand and didn't look like to be letting go any time soon

"Well I should also apologize as well so how about I do that with hot coco" the he said smiling at me

I blushed slightly "Uhm well I don't really talk to strangers much less let them buy me Hot Coco" I said rather lamely

"Well then my name is Sato Jun" He said bowing slightly and kissing my hand which made me blush "And you would be…." he asked looking at me with sparkling green eyes

"Yamanka Ino" I stuttered out

"Well miss Ino" he said standing up "Now that where no longer strangers how does some coco sound right about now"

I nodded numbly not trusting my voice and letting myself be dragged away by this teen I just meet this amazingly charming teen I might add…...

**Time Skip;**

Me and Jun were sitting on one of the many mall benches watching as the happy jolly people come in go while drinking hot coco both of us quite.

"I really hate Christmas…" Jun said which surprised me since we haven't spoken since we bought coco

"Really…" I said truly surprised "I don't think I've ever meet anyone who hates Christmas…"

Jun look at me with a raised eyebrow "Don't think…..?"

"Uhm well…" I stuttered out blushing realizing my mistake "Its just that I lost my memories a few months ago and I still cant remember much" this was the first time I ever told anyone this

Jun smiled brightly at me "I knew their was something interesting about you when I saw you….."

"Interesting?" I asked questioningly not knowing if I should take that as an insult or compliment

Jun scooted over to me I mean very close over to me where he was in my personal bubble and I started to feel unconfterble but their was no space to scoot over

Jun touched my cheek and for some reason made me flinch "Ino if I told you I could help you get your memory back would you trust me" he said in a voice like he was promising a child something

I looked at him in the eyes blushing and something in me was telling me not to trust him no matter what that I should run but his proposition was oh so very tempting

"Why should I trust you" I asked quietly in an unsure voice

He started to laugh "Give me a good reason for you not to"

"Well their's still a fact that you're a stranger" I said back

"Good enough" Jun said smirking while digging for something in his pocket he took out a white card and set it on my lap "And when you change your mind call me" and with that he got up and disappeared into the crowed of happy shoppers

I sighed looking down at the white piece of paper on my lap with nicely written numbers I shook my head 'No, Ino you cant trust people so easily that's bad' I scowled at myself

"Hey Ino-chan~" I heard the familiar yell that made my heart flutter and my face burn red

I turned to see Naruto running towards me a big smile on his face, he stopped in front of me hands on his knees huffing and puffing

"Hey Naruto-kun" I said smiling softly all previous thoughts of the mystery like boy gone

Naruto looked up at me smiling brightly "Hey Ino-chan who are you here with"

"Uhm Deidara-nii-san and Sasori-kun but they started fighting so I decided to just go for a walk" I said

"Ahh" Naruto said nodding "Well I'm here with Sakura-chan helping her with dress shopping"

At the mention of Sakura's name my face instantly fell but Naruto didn't seem to see which I was thankful for "Oh well I hope your having fun"

"Loads of it" Naruto said grinning "Hey how bout if you join us"

I quickly shook my head no "Its alright I wouldn't want to intrude" I said as calmly as possible 'Plus I don't know in what state of mind she's in right now she could try to run me over with a sled for all I know" I thought silently

Naruto nodded "Well I gotta go see you around" he said and took off running "Ohh and Happy Holidays" he yelled before he disappeared into the crowd

I sighed my mind now back on Jun it seems like everyone's to busy with their own life to help me figure out mines and it wouldn't hurt if in did ask him to help me regain my memory

I took out my cell phone, picked up the piece of white paper and was ready to dial his number "No need to do so darling" came a voice and I jumped around to see Jun leaning against the bench casually

"How long have you been their" I demanded angrily

"A while" Jun replied smirking "But that's not important what is, is weather your taking up my proposition or not….." he asked sticking his hands out for me to take

I gulped trying to get the lump out of my throat before hesitantly taking his hand "I accept you proposition" I said so quietly that I didn't think he heard me

But the smirk he was giving me told me other wise _'Making a deal with the devil'_ was the phrase that popped to mind.

**A/N:**

**Read Important;** _**Okay so I'm super sooooooooooo tell me what you think Love it Hate it? What about Jun? I wanted to add a new Mysterious person give the story an interesting twist so please tell me what you think and can anyone guess where this is leading?**_

_**READ & REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!**_

_**:)**_


	25. Is it a Dream or Much More

**_A Naruto Fanfic_**

**_this Story 'i like your eyes' _**

* * *

><p><em>Ino walked through the snow covered park how she got their or what time it was she had no idea all this was lost to her as if she was missing a big part of her life that felt important and at the same time had no importance or meaning at all.<em>

_All she knew was that she was freezing cold to the point of being numb and blue, her whole face was a rosy shade of red, dried tears streaks ran down her face, as she fought to keep awake and from dropping down into the cold blanket of snow that looked so inviting at the moment._

_Ino tried calling out not sure to who but hoping that someone could hear her when she tried speaking it came out a chocked sob of a frog all screechy like she hadn't spoken in years_

_Finally Ino just plumped down on a bench ignoring the coldness her head felt dizzy and ached as if someone had been beating against it all night and she couldn't help the tears that she cried the tears that felt so empty and cold as the snow she was surrounded by._

_The blond opened her eye's seeing something that made them go wide how she hadn't noticed it before was a surprise…..the snow was tainted bright red…..with bright red blood…..everywhere their were foot prints of blood that led to every which way leaving their mark on the beautiful pure snow and then just disappeared._

_The blood pooled around Ino but she couldn't find the source then that's when she noticed her hands where sticky…she looked down to see her hands stained with fresh blood the sight and smell repulsed her she wanted to throw up but couldn't she couldn't do anything but stare down at the blood letting the tears fall down._

_"Ino" Naruto yelled running over to a blond haired girl who sat on a bench surrounded by snow "Please don't do it"_

_"Do what" asked the blond girl looking up confused_

_"Don't leave for Jun stay here with me" Naruto said in a pleading voice_

_Ino coked her head to the side "Jun, why would I leave with Jun"_

_"You said you loved him and wanted to be with him forever" Naruto said with sad eyes then his eyes got wide "Why are you crying"_

_"I don't know" Ino whispered "I don't know anything"_

_"What do you mean you don't know anything" asked Naruto sounding confused as well_

_"I don't know anything and I don't know who you are or what your talking about" Ino said finally whipping her tears away and in the process smearing blood on her face then a thought popped into her mind didn't he see the blood that covered everywhere the bright red blood that stuck out_

_"So you don't remember me….." Naruto asked in a broken voice_

_Before Ino could reply someone else did for her "No she doesn't so get lost Uzumaki she's better off without you"_

_Both blonds turned around to see another teenager with dirty blond hair and light green eyes._

_"Jun" Ino said sounding surprised_

_"Yes Ino dear" Jun answered going over to Ino taking her hand so she could stand up as he put his arms around her waist_

_'Am I the only one who see's it' thought Ino silently staring down at her hands and that's when she noticed her feet and pants were covered with blood as well_

_"Wait so you remember him but not me" Naruto said pointing an accusing fingure at Ino_

_"I don't know" Ino said hiding her head in Jun's chest as tears started to well up in her eyes "I don't know" she sobbed out the blood momentarily forgotten as her heart started to feel heavy_

_"Look what you did" Jun said patting Ino's head in a comforting way_

_"I didn't do anything" Naruto yelled shacking with anger "This is all your fault you should of just stayed away from her"_

_"She wanted to be with me" Jun shot back "If she asked me to leave I would of but she never did your just jealous"_

_"Why would I be jealous" Naruto seethed_

_"I don't you tell me Naru-kun" Jun teased_

_"Shut up you basterd" Naruto yelled "Shut the hell up and stay away from…."_

_"STOP IT" Ino yelled still crying "Just please stop yelling at each other"_

_"Shhh" Jun silently comforted "Come on lets go my dear Ino" and with that Jun started walking away with her_

_Ino turned around her vision blurry from the tears "Ino…." Naruto yelled trying to reach the girl but he was unable to move_

_"Naruto…" the words left Ino's lips before she could even realize what she was saying as her and Jun walked farther and farther away from the tan blond_

_'Such beautiful eyes…..' were Ino's last thoughts before Naruto seemed to disappear along with the snow_

_As Ino and Jun walked down the snow covered path the snow seemed to be falling heavier and the wind blowing colder but after a while all Ino could see was red bright red_

_"What's wrong" Jun asked turning back to look at Ino who had stopped frozen in place_

_"Don't you see it" she asked in a panicky voice "Its every where all red so much"_

_"Shhh" Jun said in a soothing voice "Don't be scared just come with me I'll protect you love"_

_Ino seemed to stop breathing when he called her love she didn't know what she was suppose to do some part of her wanted to turn around and find those beautiful blue eyes but she couldn't she was to scared the blood surrounded her all around._

_Ino started to breath heavily and couldn't control the shacking she felt her vision started to see red spots the last thing she heard was Jun's voice but what she saw were those beautiful blue eyes…..the eyes that she loved so much and with that she…..._

**A/N:**

**Read Important;** **Okay so PLEASE don't hate me for cutting the story off short I just wanted to give this story a new twist but anyways tell me what you think in the next chapter their will be NARUTOxINOxJun! I just love LOVE TRIAGLES so much but this might not turn out to be one so dont get to excited or maybe you should!**

_**I've been very happy with all my reviews so please keep at it**_

_**READ & REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!**_

_**:)**_


	26. A Day with Jun

**_A Naruto Fanfic_**

**_this Story 'i like your eyes' _**

* * *

><p>Ino silently trudged through the snow covered streets past all the stores that were either closed for the Holidays or opened and cheery.<p>

Ino sighed in an overly dramatic way something was bothering her more precisely a certain dream she had the night before 'I must be so vain that's it' she tried to convince herself 'I mean really having a dream of Naruto and Jun fighting over me…..unbelievable'

"Ino" the blond heard someone calling her name an all to familiar voice of the one person Ino was always happy to hear from except for today of course, the blond girl picked up her pace ducking her head and pushing by especially busy streets silently praying that he didn't catch up o her

But sadly luck was never on her side because if it was she wouldn't be in this situation to begin with. A big hand grabbed her shoulders turning her around.

"Hey Ino-chan didn't you hear me calling you" asked the person

"Sorry Naruto-kun" Ino said quietly not wanting to look into those blue eyes and for a moment she wondered if she was a good lair or not then she thought again why she would want to lie "I really didn't hear you"

"Oh well its pretty noisy out here" Naruto said looking around "Hey wanna help me find a Christmas gift for my mom like you always do"

"Uhm I cant" Ino said but she made the fatal mistake of glancing up at Naruto seeing his disappointed blue eyes made her want to instantly apologize and say 'Yes' but she held her ground "I mean I would love to but I have a therapy session to get to"

"Ohh well okay and good luck" Naruto said smiling brightly giving Ino a hug before walking away

Ino continued walking feeling slightly disgusted at herself and how easy it was to lie to Naruto it made her wonder how many times she's done it before then again she'd still be lying to him for not ever telling him how she truly feels.

'I really hate the Holidays' that thought suddenly popped into Ino's head out of no where sounding so familiar but truthfully she did feel a deep hate for the perfectly white pure snow, the people and the decorations it just disgusted her beyond reason…..

The blond took a deep breath, and instantly blushed bright red she could smell him on her his stench was so strong instantly invading her nose making not only making it tingle but she could start feeling her whole body get warm and tingly, he smelled like ramen which was no surprise since Hinata had once told Ino that Naruto ate ramen like most people breathed air but this scent was amazing it just didn't smell of ramen but something warm that made Ino feel safe and without a care in the world

"Finally how long were you gonna make me wait for" said a voice that made Ino jump leaving her fantasy to see green eyes staring down at her

"Sorry about that" She said hopping he didn't know what she was doing just a second ago

"Whatever lets just go inside" Jun said taking Ino's hands dragging her inside a coffee shop/ book store that looked for some reason oddly familiar to Ino.

Ino and Jun walked to the back of the book store taking a seat with their order of coffee both very quite the whole time

Ino quietly sipped her Hot coco with fat free cream, her eyes traveled around the corner of the book store/café they where in she looked at everything but avoided meeting Jun's eyes or even looking at him period.

"Is he your boyfriend" came a voice making the blond girl jump from surprise and look at the boy sitting in front of her but when she said nothing Jun continued "Is he your boyfriend that blond guy from the mall"

"You saw that" Ino stuttered out blushing bright red and when Jun nodded his head it only made it worse "He's my best friend and my other friends boyfriend" Ino said not knowing why she said Sakura was her friend but then again they must have had been friends at one point

"The way you looked at him it doesn't seem as if you only think of him as a friend" Jun said

"Who are you to judge me on how I look at people" Ino said getting defensive which caused Jun to start laughing and Ino to look away feeling pathetic.

"I'm a truthful person" Jun started "and the way I see it is that if you don't accept your feelings and what's going on now than I'll never be able to help you remember"

"Who are you and why do you want to help me" Ino asked the question she should have asked from the second he gave her the proposition.

Jun smirked it wasn't an over confident, arrogant, I'm better than you smirk…..no it was a teasing smirk one that said I know something you don't "Catch" he said throwing one of his marshmallow's in the air and Ino moved her head up to catch it as if on instinct.

Ino looked down blushing as the marshmallow started to melt in her moth, she could taste the soft cream "This is good"

I knew you'd like it" Jun said standing up "Well lets go" he said as he made his way towards the door

Ino sat their blinking for a minute before what he said was registered into her mind and she quickly got up to follow.

**A/N:**

**Read Important;** **So really all I wanted to say was sorry for lack of updating and the last chap was actually a dream slash memory for those who were confused**

_**I've been very happy with all my reviews so please keep at it**_

_**READ & REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!**_

_**:)**_


	27. A Day with Jun Continued

**_A Naruto Fanfic_**

**_this Story 'i like your eyes' _**

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip:<strong>

Ino and Jun walked down the street in a quieter part of town "Where are we going" Ino finally asked catching up to the older guy

Jun looked at Ino straight in the eyes which caused the younger to start shifting unconfterble "Do you trust me"

Ino shook her head "No"

"Are you scared of me" Jun asked

Ino looked up in surprise "Why would I be scared of you"

"Why are children afraid of the dark" Jun asked back his gaze not wavering from Ino

"Stop that" Ino said angrily

"Stop what" Jun asked "I was only asking you a question"

"Stop playing those mind games" Ino said angrily "Why cant you just give me a straight answer"

Jun chuckled as he continued to walk away "I enjoy hearing what I think…..happy"

"What do you mean_ 'You enjoy hearing what I think'_" Ino asked running to catch up to the taller boy

"Maybe one day you'll understand" Jun said not looking at Ino

Ino started to fume she hated _'That's not fair I mean he made come all the way here, have coffee, ask about Naruto, say some weird things then leave and expect me to follow him, now he has the nerve to treat me like a child….'_

"Where here" Jun's voice broke through Ino's ranting

Ino looked up to see they were in front of an old antique store that was probly the only place in this whole street that wasn't decorated to fit Christmas. "What are we doing here"

"I need to pick up a package" Jun said walking up the staircase "You stay out here I'll be right back"

Ino nodded though it didn't matter since he couldn't see her, the blond girl turned around leaning against the store railing closing her eyes and taking deep breaths she could imagine herself taking a hot bath tonight and getting the hell out of the cold.

Blue eyes opened and stared wide eyed full of sadness and as much as Ino wanted to look away she couldn't her eyes were glued to the scene in front of her

"You know a friend doesn't look with that look of jealousy when she see's that friend kissing his girlfriend" whispered Jun in Ino's ears making the poor girl jump in surprise and look away from Naruto who was currently in a hot lip-lock with Sakura

"I'm not jealous just a little taken-a-back" Ino said not daring to look back at the couple or Jun.

Jun shrugged his shoulders walking down the street from where they came from "What's in the package" Ino asked a little curious

"It's a secret" Jun said smirking down at her "Let me borrow your cell phone"

"Ah sure" Ino said quickly pulling her phone out of her pocket and handing it to Jun

Jun typed something quickly on the cell phone smirking "Lets go I want to show you something….."

**Naruto's Pov:**

I was sitting outside of a small café with Sakura my girlfriend, we just had a hot make out session and everything should be grate but its not! For some reason I couldn't get Ino out of my mind their was just something about seeing her this mourning that seemed so off.

"Naruto what are you thinking about" Sakura asked

"Oh nothing much its just Ino….." I started but was cut off

"You were thinking about Ino!" Sakura exclaimed sounding more mad then jealous

"Yah its just that I saw her this mourning and she'd been acting weird" I said

"So remember what happened a few years ago does it really matter she'll get through it no big deal" Sakura said

"How could you say that" I said angrily "She's our best friend and got hurt but your hear talking about it like its nothing what if she really never does remember than what"

"NO! She's you best friend not mine she's just a….." Sakura paused all red faced staring me down angrily and I knew their was only one road this would turn down; ugly but then she surprised me

Sakura took a deep breath taking her purse and standing up "You know forget it Naruto just forget it" she said walking away but before she did she said something that haunted me "Just remember who your girlfriend is and who broke your heart it'll do you good" and with that she was gone.

*BELIEVE IT*

My phone started to ring I took it seeing I got a new text message

**Meet me at the a-banded park in an hour it really important!**

**-Ino**

The a-banded park I haven't been their in such a long time but then agine its no surprise she'd remember where it was

_'Do you remember a few years ago"_ Sakura's voice came back to me yes I clearly remembered that day like a bad nightmare it still haunted me some times and this wasn't making it any better not at all.

**A/N:**

**Read Important;** **So really all I wanted to say was sorry for lack of updating but I hope you like the little twist so far**

_**I've been very happy with all my reviews so please keep at it**_

_**READ & REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!**_

_**:)**_


	28. A Kiss and unreaveled truth

**_A Naruto Fanfic_**

**_this Story 'i like your eyes' _**

* * *

><p><strong>Jun and Ino;<strong>

Jun and Ino kept walking till their wasn't any more decorations and then no other people at all this started to make Ino feel uneasy like she was in a scary movie and that she was being brought to her death "Uhm Jun were are we going"

"Where here"

"Here where? what am I supposed to be looking at?"

"This Ino dear is the old…a-banded park" Jun said taking Ino's hand and brining her to sit at the only bench their was.

Ino looked around something about this scene gave her a strange feeling of Deja-vu…she looked around to see a completely empty land that went on for probly miles on, the snow covered the ground like a blanket…..a soft inviting blanket…..

Ino felt her throat get dry and her breathing start to get harder this was all too familiar "Why do they call this the a-banded park"

"Hmm well that's just what it is a long time ago it was a really popular park that everyone came to but over time this place lost its popularity, another park was built and this bench was the only thing left of it" Jun explained

Ino nodded that explained the name but not why this looked like the exact place of her vain dream "The park that's by my house"

"That exact park…..you know Ino its sad to go from one day everyone loving you to being hated" Jun said looking Ino straight in the eyes "When one day everything seems so perfect but only to find out it was all never real that you were being lied to"

Ino felt a lump in her throat get bigger as she stared back into Jun's eyes that seemed to be darkening "What do you mean"

"I mean that….not everything's as it seems my dear" Jun said brushing a stray hair out of Ino's face "You never know what to expect in life this park didn't want to be a-banded but it was left behind without a second thought"

Jun continued to touch Ino's cheek ever so softly "And when you hurt one person you feel the need to hurt some one else that's how the cycle of hate starts and before you know it you're the very definition of cruelty but their will always be someone looking to bring you down"

Ino gulped moving away from Jun's touch that even in the freezing cold felt too cold to be humanly possible against her skin "I don't understand"

"Its not meant for you to understand"

"Then what's it meant for"

Jun didn't answer he sat their smirking, eyes gleaming brightly, then he did something completely unexpected that made Ino's whole world stop….

He kissed her….on the lips a full mouth to mouth kiss and Ino didn't know what to do so she just sat their till she heard gasping…..a person that wasn't her.

Ino quickly pushed Jun away and turned to see the last person in the world she wanted to see in this situation…..Naruto…

Ino sat their frozen in shock not knowing what to do this was so much like her dream she half expected to look down and see herself covered in blood.

Naruto stopped over to Ino roughly grabbing her by the arm and glaring at Jun with pure hate "What the hell do you think your doing"

"What I was just spending the day with dear Ino-chan is that a crime" Jun asked casually sitting back in the bench like nothing just happened

"I'm not going to tell you this again stay away from her you basterd"

"OUCH Naru-kun such hurtful words" Jun said touching his heart "Anyways Ino wanted to come with me…..I mean someone has to tell her the truth"

"What truth" Ino finally spoke up seeming to get out of her dazed state

"Nothing" Naruto hissed out glaring at Jun before dragging Ino away

"Wait tell me what are you two talking about" Ino demanded trying to get out of Naruto's grip but he over powered her.

"Yes Naru-kun why don't you tell our dear Ino the truth" Jun yelled from behind them

"Don't listen to him" Naruto said steps quickening

"Ino when you wanna find out the truth don't worry just come to me dear I'll be waiting" Jun yelled but by now Ino and Naruto were already out of site but he knew they could hear him still.

Ino's head hurt _'The truth, the truth what is the truth what am I not being told what are you hiding Naruto' those thoughts started to whirl in her head for once she truly didn't know but truly did want to find out no matter the cost'_

**TIME SKIP;**

"Naruto tell me what your not telling me" Ino demanded for the millionth time as Naruto pulled his car into the Yamanka drive way.

"Ino pleas" Naruto said stomping on the brakes sending the unsuspecting Ino fly forward "I'm sorry but please just drop it" Ino didn't know if he was apologizing for sending her flying or not telling the truth but she didn't care at the moment…

"No tell me" Ino demanded

"I….I cant" Naruto chocked out

"You cant or you wont….."

"Ino just please drop it, Jun is a liar who would you believe me or him" he asked looking at her straight in the eye with those beautiful pleading blue eyes.

Ino swallowed the lump in her throat guilt instantly washing over her for ever doubting him but at the same time she wanted more than anything to know what was going on what was being hidden from her…

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun for ever doubting you" Ino said forcing on a smile

"It's alright" Naruto said leaning over to give her a tight hug "just do me a favor and stay away from Jun"

"Okay" Ino said quickly turning around to unlock the door but Naruto had grabbed her arm before she could fully get out of the car

"Uhm Ino will you please meet me at the community center on New Years okay"

"Isn't it closed for the Holidays"

"Just trust me okay and come" Naruto said grinning blue eyes shinning all previous discussions forgotten….

"Sure…." Ino said unable to look at Naruto in the eyes afraid he would see the truth in her or she would lose her resolve "Bye…" she said slamming the car door running up to the front porch not once daring to look back….

"Hey Sweet heart want to help your mama clean up I finally got the tree decorated….." Ara said as soon as Ino stepped into the house.

**A/N:**

**Read Important;** **So Yah 2 chaps in one day hope I made all my readers happy much morer to come!**

_**I've been very happy with all my reviews so please keep at it**_

_**READ & REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!**_

_**:)**_


	29. More Talks

**_A Naruto Fanfic_**

**_this Story 'i like your eyes' _**

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Sweet heart want to help your mama clean up I finally got the tree decorated….." Ara said as soon as Ino stepped into the house.<em>

_Ara stood atop of a step ladder boxes surrounded the living room a massive Christmas tree that was decorated brightly in different colors "Uhm sorry mom I have homework to do" Ino said not waiting for a response as she ran upstairs to her room. When Ino reached her room she shut the door behind her sighing feeling as if the weight of the world just evaporated in the sanctuary of her bed room._

**Naruto's Pov;**

The blond teenage boy walked into his house sighing heavily as he dropped his book bag on the floor and plopping down onto a chair in the dinning room that was connected to the kitchen.

"What's wrong…." Natsuki asked walking into the kitchen seeing her soon with his head on the table a bad moody vibe flowing off from him "Your reminding me of the Grench who stool Christmas"

"Not funny mom" Naruto murmured not lifting his head to look up

"I'm not trying to be funny" Natsuki said taking a seat next to her sun with two mugs of Hot Coco.

"Its….Its Ino" Naruto said depressingly as he gratefully took the Hot Coco

"Oh dear is she okay did something happen" Natsuki asked worried

"No…..no nothing happened…..well…." Naruto said "Its just that I was remembering what happened a few years ago….and then I saw Jun with her and he started yelling about telling her the truth"

"Aw Naruto its so sweet how much you care about Ino" Natsuki said putting her hand on top of her sons "But Ino's a big girl and has every right to know the truth you cant always protect her, you live and you learn and if Ino's going to get through this you have to let her learn not run to her at every sine of harm in her way"

"I know…."

"No buts…" Natsuki said firmly standing up "I'm not telling you that you have to tell her but she has every right to know the truth"

Naruto sighed "Your not helping just tell me what to do"

"I could but where would you lesson be learned….just follow your gut and do what you think is right….even if its not" Natsuki said putting her reddish blond hair into a ponytail "Okay now I need to make a thousand cookies for the food shelter Christmas is in three days and we need to start spreading the Holiday joy so cheer up and grab an apron"

Netsuke didn't let her son respond before grabbing and dragging him to the kitchen giving him a pink apron the two began singing Christmas carols off key and making a complete mess…but that was part of the Holiday joy at the Uzumaki house hold…..plus it got Naruto's mind off two blonds and a pinket.

**Other Side of Konoha Outside a 24 Hour Drug store;**

"So he knows you here" asked a feminine voice sounding slightly mad

"Yes my dear" The male voice said tracing the females cheek "But I'm rather surprised that you called me…do you care to explain"

"Don't call me dear or touch me" the female said slapping his hands away glaring

"I prefer mines with an attitude you to feisty for me"

"Hmp I'm to feisty and you've been going after Ino all this time"

"Don't make me laugh you know what I really want…..she was just their to entertain while I planned to get what I really wanted but I have to admit she was and still is rather fun to play with"

"Enough of this I don't care what you think but this wasn't my plan its all too soon" the feminine voice said irritated

"Don't worry this is going all according to my plan…I put on quite a show too plus this is around the time it happened all those years ago" the guy said smirking "And its quite a surprise it happening all over again"

"Just shut up, don't mess this up and make me regret calling you" The girl said glaring

"Trust me you wont…but when my dear Ino-chan finds out she'll probly flee town and Naru-kun will be left sad and lonely once again" The guy said "He'll be so heart broken Ino's a truly cruel person the way she keeps breaking his heart"

"I really don't care about you rambling all I want is Sasuke and nothing less" the girl said

"So I see still obsessed with the Uchiha hu…." the guy said more than asked "You should've gotten over him a long time ago its unhealthy"

"I'm not obsessed…its called love" the girl said clenching her fist "Anyways what about you and your fantasy love obsession that will never come true"

"Ouch" the guy said touching his heart "How cruel that stung"

The girl rolled her eyes "Just don't mess up" and with that she walked away

**Back With Ino;**

Ino sat at her bedroom desk and not wanting to be a complete liar tried to start on her math homework. Key word tried but how could anybody do any homework when their mind was spinning like crazy and had no plans of stopping anytime soon.

***KNOCK KNOCK***

Someone knocked on the door but didn't wait for her to let them in as they came in on their own.

"EGG NOG ANYONE" Deidara sang loudly as he entered the room two mugs in his hands, he placed one in Ino's lap before taking a seat on her bed with his own mug "Hope I'm not interrupting anything un"

"No I just finished up" Ino said closing her math book and stretching to make it look like she had been working hard and not had been off somewhere in space. "MMM this is really good Dei-Nii"

"I put something in it to give it an extra kick, if you know what I mean un" Deidara said winking.

Ino nodded for some odd reason knowing exactly what he was talking about "Hey Dei had anyone ever lied to you before" Ino needed someone to talk to and figured her brother was as good a person as anyone else

"Well yah un" Deidara said "Everyone lies why?"

'Everyone lies…I lied to Naruto and maybe a bunch of other people I don't remember" Ino thought "Its just that what would you do if you know someone was lying to you but their was a way to find out the truth would you take the risk"

"Well depends how much I wanna know the truth" Deidara said "Where's this coming from anyways un"

"Just some thoughts" Ino said quietly thinking about what she was going to do...

_**A/N:**_

**Read Important;** **So here's today's chapter I actually really like it! Wonder if you guys could figure out who the two people in the dark were but really I dont have much to say today and you guy's probly dont want to hear it so this really is it**

_**I've been very happy with all my reviews so please keep at it**_

_**READ & REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!**_

_**:)**_


	30. Not So Merry Xmas with Family Secrets

**_A Naruto Fanfic_**

**_this Story 'i like your eyes' _**

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Day;<strong>

Ino sighed not in the Holiday cheer even if it was Christmas mourning, as she opened another bag of clothing so far she had 5 jeans, 3 skirts, 6 shirts, 1 very expensive looking dress and a whole beauty set.

Christmas at the Yamanka house was rather lively with Ara bouncing around like a six year old taking pictures at everything, she was high with the Christmas spirit.

Inoichi sat on the big brown leather couch with the foot stool he was already on his sixth cup of eggnog.

"This is perfect un" Deidara said unwrapping a big box "This will really help for going back to college"

"Wait your in college" Ino asked surprised

"Yah I just took a year off to do it over the computer because…..uhm" Deidara stopped wide eye as if realizing he just said something he wasn't supposed to

"Son are you ready for our yearly hiking trip" Inoichi jumped in as he and Deidara were now having a conversation like they weren't trying to avoid the previous one.

"Ino hon the cookies are done want some" Ara asked smiling holding out a tray of cookies.

"Uhm no thanks mom" Ino said gathering her things "I'm still full from breakfast….so I'm just going to put these in my room" she said heading upstairs it wasn't a complete lie they had a huge breakfast but something was bothering the young blond her family was acting weird.

Ino walked into her room arranging all her clothes in her closet before taking a seat on her bed and picking up her cell phone.

She found the number she was looking for: Jun's Ino wanted to call but couldn't bring herself to do so like she was betraying Naruto. Ino sighed dropping her phone _'Why cant life be easier'_

Ino walked down the stairs but something felt wrong everything was silent…..too silent for the happy loud family she had left down stairs with Christmas carols in the background.

Ino stuck her head around the corner to see all three other blonds in her family to see they were all sitting close together whispering.

"You almost slipped" Ara said pointing an accusing fingure at Deidara

Deidara looked down "I know and I'm sorry I didn't mean to it...it just happened"

"Come on sweet heart" Inoichi said taking his wife in his arms "don't be mad at the boy this is hard on all of us"

"I think we should tell her" Deidara said looking up "We should tell her the….truth….no more…cover up's"

**"NO!"** Ara screeched standing up tears brimming her eyes "End of discussion" and with that she stomped off to the kitchen passing where her blond daughter was hiding.

Deidara sighed "Cant blame me for trying"

"Guess not" Inoichi said "But you mom's still sensitive about this whole ordeal"

"Yah but Ino….she was asking strange questions last night….." Deidara said hesitantly

"So…..….." Inoichi started

Ino didn't stay to finish listening she had already heard enough, the blond teen made a mad dash to her room locking the door jumping on her bed as she fiddled with her phone unable to hold it properly due to her shacking hands.

_'Their lying to me too…..my family…Dei-Nii…everyone has been lying to me but Jun's willing to tell me the truth and even if it's not what's one more lie to add to an over flowing pool of them.'_

Ino looked down about to dial a number when her phone started to ring with the exact one she was about to dial_ 'His timing is amazing'_ she thought hesitantly pressing the talk button.

"Merry Christmas" the male voice came from the other side of the line but it wasn't merry more along the lines of sarcasm

"Jun…." I said in a small voice not knowing what to say now that he was on the phone "I want….Uhm please…I"

"You want to know the truth" Jun said not sounding surprised "What took you so long Ino dear"

Ino didn't reply she didn't know how to "Will you tell me"

Jun chuckled "Sorry dear I cant tell you this over the phone it'll have to be in person"

"When"

"How about New Years night"

"UHM New Years night" Ino said worriedly that was the time she was supposed to meet up with Naruto

"Yes do you have a problem with that" Jun asked ever so calmly

"Its just that I have plans…" Ino trailed off not wanting to go into specifics

"Oh well then I guess you don't want the truth dear" Jun said carelessly "But if you do change your mind meet me at the a-banded park….." and with that he hung up

Ino sighed falling back on her bedHours Late_ 'Now what…..I have an opportunity to find out the truth but I would have to cancel on Naruto and sneak off to see Jun when I told him I wouldn't…..not only am I a liar but also a bad friend'_

Ino turned around on her bed blond hair messy head pounding….she hadn't bothered to come out of her room since talking to Jun.

_Hours Later;_

***KNOCK KNOCK***

Ino groaned not wanting to talk to anyone family included.

"Ino you didn't come to dinner" Ara's soft motherly voice came from the other side of the door.

"I wasn't hungry" Ino replied

"Please open up"

"I don't feel like talking"

Ara's footsteps could be heard as she walked away and all was quite for a while before Ino's door knob started moving and her door was swung open Ara standing their a key in her hands.

"I said I didn't want to talk to anyone" Ino said from her bed eyes narrowed

Ara sighed "I know but this is important" she said stepping into the room closing the door behind her, the older woman sighed deeply "I need to tell you something...the truth"

Ino looked at her mom wide eyed could this be the truth that she'd been waiting for…..she didn't need to go to Jun anymore because her mom would tell her and everything would be alright and she wouldn't be in the dark.

Ino practically leaned off her bed waiting anticipating not being able to hold the excitement in "Tell me"

Ara sighed deeply looking as if someone had stabbed her "Just remember that no matter what that I love you okay hon"

Ino gulped it was never a good thing when someone said that _'No matter what happens I love you'_ the blond started to doubt weather she wanted to know "Okay I know just tell me"

Ara sighed again as if she was trying to delay this whole thing…she was regretting coming "I just want to say I wanted to wait after the Holiday's but you Dad and brother say you have the right to know"

_Ino was ready to shout at her mother to tell her what the truth was she couldn't wait but what she heard next made her whole world stop, she couldn't breath, hear, see nor feel she was beyond the word of surprise…_

"Theirs a chance that….your not my real daughter…"

_**A/N:**_

**Du-Du-DUUUUUUMMMMMM- Cliff Hanger-_**

**Read Important;** **I have no School today and am very happy so I decided to share the happeness by updating this chapter and please dont be mad but this was kinda a late night last minute thing. Also you know whenever I talk about the park I always call it the a-banded park well that's because I kinda forgot how to spell abandoned and I finally realized that last night I had an LOL I'm such an idiot moment but for this story I'm going to keep on spelling it A-banded just because!**

**ALSO: Everyone got it right it was Sakura and Jun in the last chapter and yes they are scheming partners and all the TRUTHS will be revealed in the next Chapter (HOPEFULLY)**

_**I've ALSO REALLY LOVED ALL THE REVIEWS! That's truthfully the reason that I keep on writing! I Also would like to thank all those who put my story on story Alert and added it to their favorites that also means a lot to me!**_

_**READ & REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!**_

_**:)**_


	31. Mystery girl

**_A Naruto Fanfic_**

**_this Story 'i like your eyes' _**

* * *

><p>Ino paced at her front door it was New Years night, Deidara was at Sasori's house, Ara and Inoichi were at a Christmas party at a friends place and Naruto was more than likely waiting for her at the community center.<p>

Everyone was celebrating happy for the New Year to come in, everyone except a certain blond haired girl.

"HUHH I hate my life….." Ino groaned out _'Now I have to add not being my parents actual child but also I need to find out the 'truth' from Jun because Naruto refuses to tell me this is going to be some year.'_

I sighed walking out the front door surprised that it wasn't freezing like I expected it to be it was actually nice with the breeze but no snow.

I decided to catch the first bus I could find to down town since the walk their would not only be too long but also dangerous.

I walked onto the 77th bus which was pretty much empty except for a select few which sadly were happy couples.

The blond took a seat all the way in the back the memory of her mothers confession coming back to her…

**Flash Back;**

_Ara sighed again as if she was trying to delay this whole thing…she was regretting coming "I just want to say I wanted to wait after the Holiday's but you Dad and brother say you have the right to know"_

_Ino was ready to shout at her mother to tell her what the truth was she couldn't wait but what she heard next made her whole world stop, she couldn't breath, hear, see nor feel she was beyond the word of surprise…_

_"Theirs a chance that….your not my real daughter…"_

_"Ino before you react please listen to me…" Ara said gently taking a seat next to her daughter._

_Ino numbly nodded not trusting her voice "Okay so when you were checked in to the hospital they went over your medical records and saw their might be a very good possibility that uh…..well you know" Ara said not wanting to repeat her earlier words._

_Ino's eyes went wide starring at her mother in what seemed to be shocked mixed with horror "So you knew all these months and didn't tell me…" she said in an airy voice as if she was breathless **"YOU KNEW ALL THIS TIME AND DIDN'T TELL ME!"** Ino's voice rose along with her anger towards her mother_

_"NO, no" Ara said frantically trying to calm her daughter "I just found out a few weeks ago and trust me it hasn't been easy on me either finding out the daughter I've been raising for 18 years was not mines"_

_Ino sighed heavily trying to calm herself down "Okay so supposedly 'if' your not actually my mother than who is" Ino asked giving a long pause "…who's my family….who's your real daughter?"_

"Well I did some research and found out that your 'real' parents are farmers that live in southern Konoha….I also heard their really nice people" Ara quickly added seeing her daughters horrified face.

_"And as for my 'real' daughter I heard she was a really charming young lady by the name of Ann" Ara added_

_"So what happens now?" Ino asked worriedly afraid that she would have to leave her family and go to another one before she even remembers._

_"For now nothing were still waiting for the test results" Ara looked at her daughter tiredly before leaning down and giving the younger girl a hug "Sweet Heart just remember one thing….no matter what happens your still my baby girl…okay?"_

_Ino hesitated before leaning into her mothers touch "Okay"_

**End Of Flash Back;**

"Yo" came a girly voice making Ino jump from where she was sitting

"Uhm hi" Ino said glancing at the girl with dark blue hair with bright red highlights and light knowing brown eyes. She looked to be around Ino's age wearing a colorful tight long sleeved blouse short black skirt with high heels with black fingerless gloves. Ino couldn't help but stare at the girl wondering if the girls legs weren't freezing off.

"I'm Miyako but everyone calls me Miko" The girls said happily shacking Ino's hands" and your Ino….Yamanka Ino"

Shocked blue eyes looked at happy brown eyes "How….how did you know my name"

"I'm psychic, telepathic…..oh and I can see aura's" Miko said as if it was the simplest and most normalist thing to go up and tell someone.

Ino held her head_ 'Okay now I'm seeing strange girls who are telling me weird things how messed up am I?'_

"Your not seeing or hearing things and no your not crazy…just lost and confused Ino-chan" the blue haired girl said smiling

Ino was about to ask how she knew what she was thinking when she remembered the psychic powers "Why are you telling me all this"

"I read your aura and it completely grey" Miko continued at the confused look she was getting from the blond "Depression, sadness, exhaustion, low energy, skepticism…..any of this ringing a bell"

"Now that you mention it I've been feeling out of it…like really my life's breaking but the thing is that I don't know what my life is so how the hell am I supposed to fix it" Ino said distraught.

"I know how you feel trust me" Miko said giving a gentle smile "But you cant give up hope, you have to keep up your fight and your about to make a decision that could affect your whole life"

"Jun" Ino whispered looking up at the dark haired girl through her bangs

"Exactly" Miko said smiling "Remember sometimes that the truth isn't what we always really want and that knowing the truth could be worst than not knowing"

With that Miko gave Ino a quick hug that filled the blond with warmth tingling her body with a veil of white light that erased all self-doubt and worry, but sadly as soon as the white light came it disappeared as Miko got up getting of the bus disappearing as soon as she came.

**Normal Pov;**

"Yo Naru" a feminine voice said through a cell phone as she walked down the dark winter night street.

"OH My Kami" the male voice said through the other line "Its really you…wow its been like forever"

"Yah I know I just got back in town today" The feminine voice said laughing lightly "But you'll never guess who I saw today"

"Who?"

"I'll let you guess" the girl said in a playful way "Tall blond, blue eyes…oh and has a memory lost thing going on"

"Ino" The male said in shocked "She was supposed to meet me here"

"Ya I know" the girl said "You do know where she's going don't you….this is almost like last year it's almost a repeat"

"I know" the male voice said angrily

"You should get going you don't have much time" the girl said

"I know I'm on my way over their" the boy said frantically "Hey you gonna be their"

"Na don't wanna interfere with this it really has nothing to do with me" The girl said "Oh and don't do anything stupid"

"I wont" the guy said "but its time to put all of this to an end"

_**A/N:**_

**Read Important; SO I know NO one expected this chapter but I've been reading this book about a girl with pshycic powers and couldnt help myself when I was writting BUT I do PROMISE that the next chapter all truths will be revealed and can you guess the two people on the phone?**

_**I've ALSO REALLY LOVED ALL THE REVIEWS! That's truthfully the reason that I keep on writing! I Also would like to thank all those who put my story on story Alert and added it to their favorites that also means a lot to me!**_

_**READ & REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!**_

_**:)**_


	32. And Here Come The Truth: Surprise

**_A Naruto Fanfic_**

**_this Story 'i like your eyes' _**

* * *

><p>Ino had gotten of the bus and was walking the short way towards the a-banded park something felt eerie and weird about going their at such a late hour and to add to that feeling she had just meet a girl who claimed to be physic and knew everything about her.<p>

Ino sighed heavily not wanting to turn around as she entered the park area she needed to face this and face it now before she lost all her will.

"I see you've made it Ino dear" Jun said when Ino arrived in front of the only bench in the park

The blond girl took a seat on the bench next to Jun taking deep breaths "Okay before we start….does the truth have anything to do with me not being my parents real child"

Jun threw his head back laughing "No, no my dear whatever goes on here has nothing to do with weather or not your, your parents real child"

"So what is it then" Ino asked not being able to take it anymore she needs to find out and soon.

"Over a year ago you had lost your memory prior to this" Jun said bluntly

"I…..I had lost my memory before! How! When!" Ino asked surprised

"In a car accident it was a head on collision…..funny it happened around this time of year too" Jun said as if he was telling a new bed time story to a child "You were unconscious for about a week and when you woke up didn't remember a thing didn't know why you were in the hospital…..you didn't remember anything about the accident or anything that happened the day before the accident"

"Did I ever remember"

"No, everyone thought it would be better if you didn't remember" light green eyes stared into baby blue "Everyone thought you'd be happier but I guess non of us planed that you would get in another accident" Jun reached over playing with Ino's hair "Did you know my dear we use to go out, that you were my girlfriend and completely adored me"

Ino gasped in shock not believing it "Me and you…..we use too….."

"Yah hard to believe huh….but it doesn't matter I never did love you nor cared for you in the first place….you were more of a play toy…..a distraction" Jun said simply

_"When one day everything seems so perfect but only to find out it was all never real that you were being lied to"_ Ino whispered the same words that Jun had told her the first day at the park.

Blue eyes went wide feeling as if someone was stabbing her but Jun didn't stop he only kept going "Exactly, they've all been lying my dear, you've been living a lie"

Ino swallowed a lump in her throat knowing she'd regret what she was about to ask "Why did you choose me? Why was I only a distraction, what did you really want?"

"I wanted someone I could never have…isn't it funny how we always want something we cant have" Jun sighed "I wanted that person so badly they didn't want me though they were in love with another…with you"

Jun looked at Ino with gleaming green eyes "Yes you….so I came up with the master plan to use you to hurt that person so they'd come running into my arms…..they got hurt alright but they were in another person's arms"

"Who was that person" Ino asked wearily

"It-" Jun was cut of by Ino's name being yelled by non other than Naruto

_'Wow my life's Deja-Vu'_ Ino thought seeing the all too familiar scene being replayed

"Stay away from her" Naruto said walking up to them "Come on Ino this guy is no good"

"Aw why do you insist on hurting my feelings Naru-kun" Jun asked feigning hurt

Naruto ignored the dirty blond sticking his hands out towards Ino "Come on Ino-chan lets get going…away from him"

**"NO"** Ino said in a stronger voice than she felt "I'm not going away I want…need the truth" she said turning to look at Jun "Who was the one you used me to hurt"

"You were looking at him" Jun said giving a sly smirk seeing Ino's shocked face "Yah you heard right I'm gay for Naruto that's the only person I ever wanted…and all he ever wanted was you till after the car accident…..did you know Naruto was in the other car but yah he was…and did you know him and Sakura had broken up because he had declared he was madly in love with you but you cruelly rejected him"

Ino looked at Naruto wide eyed the truth was more surprising then she thought "Naruto is this true"

Naruto looked down "Yah all of it is true….but I didn't want you to find out I thought it'd be better if you didn't remember…...Ino he hurt you badly you were heart broken and it was my fault I couldn't bear to see you like that" Naruto confessed.

"So now that you know the truth dear" Jun started casually uncaring "What will you do will you stay and remember you horrible past or run away…"

_**A/N:**_

**Read Important; So the truth is Finaly here what do you think? Surprising and unexpected enough well I hope you liked and I'm also really sorry for not updating soon enough and making everyone wait!**

_**I've ALSO REALLY LOVED ALL THE REVIEWS! That's truthfully the reason that I keep on writing! I Also would like to thank all those who put my story on story Alert and added it to their favorites that also means a lot to me! Also another Special thanks to: **_j_**ustin the constant reviewer for reviewing every chapter along with Inuyonas and Rainbowlove06 for being so supportive!**_

_**READ & REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE **_


	33. Ino's Diary: Recap

**_A Naruto Fanfic_**

**_this Story 'i like your eyes' _**

* * *

><p><strong>Ino's Pov;<strong>

**Dear Diary,**

_I truthfully don't know why I'm writing in this but Hinata had gotten it for me and she looked so excited when she was giving it to me I didn't have it in my heart to disappoint such a sweet girl._

A Quick Recap of my life:

_Hello! My name is Yamanka Ino I'm eighteen years old. I got into a freak car accident and lost all my memories. I'm best friends with a blond who goes by the name of Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto dates Haruno Sakura who is my female best friends _**(She's pretty and strong but is secretly insane and hates my guts, well at least I think so its hard to tell with her)**_ but Sakura doesn't really like Naruto she's after Uchiha Sasuke who's secretly dating Hyuga Hinata a shy girl who has become a really good friend. My brother Deidara is secretly gay but just came out of the closet and is dating **(A really hot red head who is deeply in love with him) **Sasori. Oh and to add to all this I found out I'm madly in love with Naruto but its only one sided for many reasons 1. He's oblivious 2. He thinks of me as a sister 3. Lastly but most importantly he's madly in love with Sakura who seems to always pop out of no where when were having a 'moment'_

During my Holiday break I met a hot guy named Jun who is mysterious and seemed to know a lot about me. But when Naruto caught Jun kissing me in the a-banded he got sup

Confused Yet? Well, hang in their theirs much more to come?

_During my Holiday break I met a hot guy named Jun who is mysterious and seemed to know a lot about me. But when Naruto caught Jun kissing me in the a-banded he got super pissed _**(And not because Jun was kissing me Sadly)**_ he then dragged me away when Jun yelled at me about the truth which piped my interest. Naruto refused to tell me the truth telling me to stay away from Jun. I then find out on Christmas of all days that my family's hiding a secret from me so I call Jun and ask him to tell me the truth but he'll only tell me on New Years Night which is supposed to be the same time I meet Naruto. My mom then tells me that their was a possibility that I wasn't her real daughter **(But in the end it turns out I was so not going to living on a farm. Yay!)**_

Lost Yet? Lets Hope Not, I'm Far From Done!

_In the end I decided to go to the a-banded park to meet Jun, but on my bus ride their I meet this strange girl Miyako who goes by the name of Miko. She's a psychic-telepathic who could read aura's. She read my aura and warned me about going to Jun and finding out the truth. But I ignored her and went to Jun anyways and trust me when I say the truth isn't always the greatest thing. I found out that I was in a car accident about a year ago going into a comma and remembering nothing about the accident everyone goes on pretending that the accident never happened and never tell me about it. Only to add to that I use to go out with Jun and Naruto use to be madly in love with me but I cruelly broke his heart **(Funny how these things go huh)**. Ohh and if all that wasn't enough I was only a toy…..a distraction to Jun who was actually GAY and very madly…..boarding the line of obsession…in love with Naruto._

_So you see that's pretty much my life and trust me I wouldn't believe it either if it wasn't SADLY may I add again it is…...**MY LIFE.**_

_ Well that's pretty much it for today I don't think I could add anymore than I already have._

_**A/N:**_

**Read Important; Sorry for this chapter being short and all but its more like I'm sorry for not updating and keeping you waiting chapter**

_**I've ALSO REALLY LOVED ALL THE REVIEWS! That's truthfully the reason that I keep on writing! I Also would like to thank all those who put my story on story Alert and added it to their favorites that also means a lot to me! **_

_**READ & REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE :)**_


	34. Miyako Talks

**_A Naruto Fanfic_**

**_this Story 'i like your eyes' _**

* * *

><p><strong>Spring Time: Graduation;<strong>

"This has been one hell of a year huh" Naruto asked leaning against the Sakura tree in front of Konoha High, spring had come and all the flowers and trees were in full bloom.

"Yah" Ino sighed leaning against the same tree as her friend

"What's wrong we just graduated High school!" Naruto said nudging the girl "Your supposed to be happy free to get on with our lives"

"Yah but still I have to go to summer school to make up for all that lost time" The female blond said sighing it truly had been one hell of a year and no words could explain what happened not to mention that she still had not fully regained her memory and most importantly her relationship with Naruto has been shaky and he was sadly still dating Sakura who was still love you-hate-you-I wanna kill you-were best friends forever.

"Don't worry it only for like three weeks then its all fun in the sun" Naruto said grinning thinking about all the things he'll be doing over the summer.

"Ino, Naruto" yelled a soft voice the two blonds looked up to see a purple haired girl running up to them wearing the green Konoha graduation robes her cap tilted on her head a soft and gentle smile gracing her pale face, a dark haired boy following boardly behind her.

"Hinata" Ino waved back smiling at her friend who came up and bear hugged her

"Can you believe it we graduated!" Hinata said happily dancing around

"Hn" Sasuke replied "Surprised that the dobe graduated yes"

"Shut up teme" Naruto yelled and the two started to pointlessly argue, Hinata enthusiastically started speaking about her plans with Sasuke for the summer (her and Sasuke were still secretly dating) and Ino half-mindedly listened.

"You guys what's up" Kiba came to the group followed by Tenten

"Hey" Ino replied

"What's up" Naruto asked

"Sakura's looking for you man she looks pretty pissed off" said Kiba standing awfully close to a certain dark haired lavender eyed Hyuga.

"Shit" Naruto cursed loudly before grinning sheepishly "I gotta go see you at her party tonight" the blond said before quickly running in the direction towards the front of the school were both parents, students and teachers crowded.

"Oh and Hinata-chan Neji's looking for you too" Tenten blushed when saying Neji's name "We're going to your house to get ready"

"Okay give me a minute" Hinata said turning towards Ino

"Sure lets go Kiba" the brown haired bun said grabbing the dog lovers arm

"Ino-chan are you going to Sakura's party" Hinata hesitantly asked

"Uhm no I don't think I was invited" Ino said looking away from the dark haired girl

"Did you…..uhm ever tell Naruto the truth"

Ino sighed running her hand through her blond hair "No I just really couldn't bring myself to do so…..I just cant"

"Ino-chan you really should I me-"

Hinata had started till she was rudely cut off by Ino "Hinata please just drop it and you should really go"

"OHH" Hinata said quietly she looked like she wanted to say something but kept shut and walked away less peppy

"UH why did I have to be so mean" Ino groaned to herself thinking how she hurt her sweet friend.

"You weren't hard she's just too sensitive" came a male voice making Ino jump out of surprise the blond looked up meeting a pair of dark eyes

"Sasuke didn't realize you were still here"

"Hn" the Uchiha said "Do you want me to drive you home your family left earlier"

"OH its okay I kinda wanted to walk home you know get some fresh air and stuff" Ino said giving a weak smile.

"Hn" Sasuke said looking at the blond unconvinced before turning and walking away "Oh and you shouldn't let that blond get you all worked up he may be an idiot but he still cares it just takes him longer than normal people"

**Time Skip;**

Ino walked down the street this was exactly what the blond needed walking down the street with clear air, warm weather, sunshine and all the flowers at full bloom.

Yup the blond much preferred the spring over winter but that she had graduated High School she really had no idea on what to do being eighteen with no memory losing her best friend to her crazy ex-best friend now what-

"You should really watch were your going" Ino heard a voice making her snap out of her deep thoughts, the blond looked up to see that she was about to walk into a pole then looked to the side to see Miyako.

"Miyako hi" the blond stuttered out surprised to see the girl, she was wearing plain skinny jeans, a long sleeved light brown shirt and cowboy boots her hair in a lose pony tail.

"So how was graduation" asked the blue haired walking down the street next to the blond

"Psychic ability"

"No Naruto just has a really big mouth" Miyako said lazily "So wanna grab some lunch"

Ino was about to reject the offer but realized that she hadn't eaten all day due to her extreme nervousness.

**Lunch;**

Ino took a seat disappointed to see that they had only gone to a regular outdoor lunch place.

Miyako started to laugh "Sorry to disappoint but if you want to go someplace more fun I know this cool Indian restaurant though it's a two hour drive from here, I don't have a car and I'm sure you wont be driving for a while"

Ino scowled the other girl "Can you please stop using you psychic abilities to read my mind or what not"

Miyako agin laughed "I wasn't reading your mind, I don't do that unless I have permission or it's an emergency"

"What do you want with me appearing at these random moments" Ino asked the question that's been bothering her.

"We use to be best friends" Miyako said taking a bite of her sandwich "Me, you, Sakura and of course Naruto….and…..and I mean uhm the four of us inseparable"

"Really!" blue eyes looked surprised "What happened"

"Hmm well if I were to tell you that then you would need to hear more of my history" Miyako said calmly "I moved here in the middle of Kindergarten and up till third grade everything was perfect till my mom and dad started arguing all the time then my mom had an affair on my dad with this man, my dad found out and they argued more but neither of them wanted to give up the marriage. That's when things started getting bad the guy that my mom was having an affair with came in the middle of the night….."

"….He came in when we had just had dinner he was really pissed saying that he loved my mother and that he wanted her…but my mom had told him no and that she wanted to stay with her family…my parents told me to go upstairs but before I could he had pulled a gun and shot first he shot my dad….then when she still wouldn't cooperate he shot her saying they'd be tighter forever then he took out a knife and stabbed me over and over again….before I passed out from the pain and blood loss I saw him shooting himself….."

Ino starred in utter horror at the dark haired girl not knowing what to day or do this was just….just so horrible….

"Yah I know terrible right but I'm not even done yet…..after that I amazingly survived with in an inch of my life the doctors said it was a miracle…then that's when it started at first it was hearing things people thought every once in a while then seeing people with strange colors…after about a moth at a foster home my mom started visiting me she sang my favorite lullaby to me every night….and then my dad started visiting me too as well telling me stories…when I did finally tell someone about the visits I was shipped off to the nearest mental institution to be used as a lab rat"

"Oh my" Ino said to think she felt sorry for herself when Miko had gone through much worse "I'm sooo sorry"

"Don't say your sorry when you feel it out of pity" Miyako said simply going back to eating her sandwich "I came back here to talk about you I wanna help"

"Why do you want to help me…..even if we use to be friends and all"

"Karma"

"Karma?"

"Yah you know Karma….the thing that's bigger than us and all of the world…..the thing that judges us if your good, good comes you way….if your bad you get an ass kicking" Miko explained simply "By helping you I'm hopping to clean my Karma"

"Wait so your just using me so good will come your way" Ino asked not sounding happy

Miko giggled "If you put it that way then yes it does sound bad…but isn't that human nature use and be used"

Ino sighed running her hands through her blond hair "So how are you going to help me and clean you Karma"

"I'm going to give you a graduation present" Miyako said leaning forward smiling widely eyes sparkling

"A graduation present?" Ino asked with confused blue eyes.

**Time Skip That Night: Naruto's Pov;**

I sighed leaning against a wall watching the world of stuck up people mingle and talk about their riches and expenses while looking down on the less fortune…..I really hated these types of people why and I even here….

…..Oh yah Sakura I'm here because I love Sakura and this means a lot to her….sigh I wonder where Ino is I left in such a hurry I didn't even get to ask her if she was coming things have been really awkward between the two of us ever since that thing happened with Jun…..now she must really hate me…

"Yo blonde stop being so depressing your ruining my funk" came a voice making me look up to see Miyako

"Miko" I said loudly giving her a bone crushing hug its been like years since I've seen her in person "What are you doing here" I asked when I finally let her go

"Sakura invited me" she said straitening out her short white dress that was decorated in music notes

"She did" I asked surprised I didn't know the two talked which reminded me of something "Hey you know where Ino is"

"Oh yah she's grabbing a bus to Suna" Miko said simply dancing around

I grabbed her by the shoulder making her look at me "What the Hell do you mean she's going to Suna"

"Sasori Deidara's boyfriend yah he has a cousin in Suna…HM you know Gaara right that's his cousin" Miko said

"How could you let her grab a bus to Suna and live with some weird guy" I practically shouted getting some strange looks from passers

Miko pried my hands of her shoulder "Firstly Gaara isn't mentally stable not necessarily strange and you know it still not to late its like 10:30 and her bus leaves around 11:25 you still have time to catch her"

"Thank you Miko" I said kissing her on the cheeks and running past her towards the door I had just made it outside when Sakura came out of no where not letting me pass through.

"Naruto I've been looking everywhere for you" she screeched unhappily "And where do you think your going"

"Look Sakura please move I need to find Ino" I said trying to be patient

"What do you mean have to find Ino she can wait my parents are about to make and announcement and you have to be with me as my date"

"Look Sakura I know this is all important to you but I really have to stop her from making" I said patience wearing thin as I was running out of time

"So now Ino's more important than me" Sakura yelled she was getting pissed "Don't forget that I'm your girlfriend and she's the one who hurt you who are you going to choose me or her"

"Her" I said simply without thinking which made me shocked

"What did you say" Sakura asked she was daring me

"I said I choose Ino" I said confidently "Now get out of my way I'm going to go find her and beg her to stay" and with that I was off

_**A/N:**_

**Read Important; Okay so hoped you enjoyed and I know this is longer than my usual chaps but I was in a good mood and theirs like only two more chapters left before I'm done with this whole story!**

_**I've ALSO REALLY LOVED ALL THE REVIEWS! That's truthfully the reason that I keep on writing! I Also would like to thank all those who put my story on story Alert and added it to their favorites that also means a lot to me! **_

_**Yay 127 reviews you've made me a happy person!**_

_**READ & REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE :)**_


	35. Moments:Naruto and Ino A test of love

**_A Naruto Fanfic_**

**_this Story 'i like your eyes' _**

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's Pov:<strong>

I sighed I've been looking for Sasuke everywhere and have had no such luck and everyone I ask about Sasuke they look at me weirdly and ask me why I'm looking for him which makes me feel embarrassed.

"Hey Hinata-chan" Kiba yelled running up to me

"Kiba-kun you look nice" I said looking at his brown suit knowing he hated wearing them. For a moment I thought about asking him for Sasuke but quickly disregarded the idea.

"Thanks" Kiba said sounding bashful which was very un-Kiba like "Uhm I kinda wanted to ask you something"

"Sure what is it?" I asked smiling gently up at him

"Well can we talk in privet theirs just so many people around" he said making me look around and notice that their was really a lot more people than I originally thought their was.

Me and my brown haired best friend made our way to the balcony, which was beautifully lit with golden yellow Christmas like lights looking over the beautiful rose garden below.

"So what you wanna talk about" I asked turning to look at Kiba who looked to be rather nervous which was again very unlike Kiba which got me very worried "UHM Hey Kiba are you okay"

"Ya I'm fine why wouldn't I be" he said grinning at me but it looked a little force "I wanted to ask you something you see uhm….."

"What is it" I asked leaning closer I wasn't a person who really enjoyed suspense

"Will you be my girlfriend" he blurted out surprising me and I swear if I wasn't holding onto the railing I would have fallen flat on my face.

My face started to get bright red as I stood up straight and started pocking my fingers nervously 'Old habits die hard but raise from the dead with amazing speed' I thought still pocking my fingers and avoiding eye contact.

"Uhm Kiba that's really sweet of you and all…." I stuttered out still pocking and twiddling my fingers "But…but…..I uh kinda like someone"

"Who? I thought you said you were over Naruto." Kiba said accusingly

"I did! I am!" I said to quickly even for myself "Uhm its just that I really like this person…and I'm…..kinda going out with them" I said ever so quietly that I didn't think he'd heard me.

"So who is this guy? And why didn't you tell me I thought we were best friend" Kiba said sounding more hurt than angry

"You are" I said in a desperate voice "I'm really sorry!"

Kiba sighed "Don't apologize as long as your happy I guess I'm happy for you too" he said running his head through his shaggy hair "So who's the lucky basterd"

"That would be me" came a voice from behind the two friends. I

Both turned around to see the dark haired Uchiha my eyes went wide did he really have to show up now at all times "NO! I don't believe it" Kiba said eyes narrowed.

"It is" I said shyly "Kiba I really do like Sasuke"

Kiba huffed taking me by the shoulder bringing me towards Sasuke "Fine! But if you ever hurt her you've got me to answer to Uchiha"

"Really….so your not mad" I said hopefully I really hate it when Kiba's mad at me which is not often

"Naw not really as long as your happy I'm fine" Kiba said nonchalantly taking his leave

I turned to look at Sasuke smiling widely before stepping on my tipy-toes to gently kiss him I was truly and very happy so now I could only hope everyone else finds their own happiness**!**

**Miyako's Pov;**

I sighed leaning against the wall far away from everyone watching them mingle it not that I'm anti-social its just that sometimes all the energy gets too much for me its over whelming.

I took a sip of my punch that I'm very sure had some alcohol like substance in it…..Hm wonder were Sakura could be maybe I shouldn't interrupt her anger….

Then theirs that whole Sasuke and Hinata thing its about time that too proud Uchiha…hm maybe I should…oh no I could never do that to Hinata…well could I….yes I could but I wont…

I leaned of the wall and started walking towards outside all this energy was giving me a headache I really needed to work on my concentration if not I'm gonna suffocate plus-

"Shit" I said seeing that I bumped into someone and spilled my drink all over them "I am so sorry" I said using a napkin to whip the tux and that's when I look up seeing dark brown eyes and black hair shaped like a pineapple.

I gasped taking a step back leaving my head down "Troublesome" I heard him mummer. Yup! their was no doubt that was him.

"Sorry" I mumbled still keeping my head down. I could feel his lazy brown eyed scan over me curiously.

"HM you look familiar" He said "Do I know you"

I quickly shock my head no before running past him not looking back when he called for me I took a deep breath when I finally reached outside "Huh Karma's a bitch" I mummer to myself.

**Sakura's Pov;**

I sighed sitting on the front steps of my grand house my life was officially over Naruto went to Ino, Sasuke's dating Hinata which is like what the hell does he see in her and now I'm left here alone! What the freak everything was supposed to go my way.

"You look like you could use one of these" I heard a male voice but didn't look up till they sat next to me. It was Kiba and he was holding a bottle of beer to me.

"I don't drink such cheap stuff" I said turning around

"You know what Sakura no wonder why Naruto left you and Sasuke never wanted you your such a bitch and cant even say a simple thank you when someone tries to be nice" Kiba said taking a swing at his beer.

"You have no right to be talking Hinata rejected you" I shot back

"Yes, but I know how to take rejection I didn't go around stalking her and planning revenge of any type" Kiba said

I turned to glare at the dog lover grabbing the bottle of beer that was offered to her earlier taking a swing "Do you think I'm crazy"

Kiba howled out a large laugh "I don't think your crazy….I've known that your crazy ever since you yelled at Akumaru for being too dog and not enough cat"

I blushed looking down feeling embarrassed, I really didn't know what I was thinking when I said that…..but then again I really didn't know what I was thinking half the time "Do you think I…..I uhm might need help like mental help"

"That would be a smart idea"

"How did I ever get so messed up I mean really life was wonderful I was wonderful how did I ever end up like this" I groaned into her hands feeling pathetic

"I've known you since kindergarten Hanuro and I think we all get messed up somewhere along the way some of us just go along with it better than others I mean look a Miyako she could've ended in a mental hospital but she decided to deal with it not feel sorry" Kiba explained

I sighed letting thinking for a minute before looking at the brown haired boy "Kiba…."

"What" asked he asked turning to look at me

"Thank You…."

**Naruto's Pov;**

"Damn it" I cursed stomping on my brakes "How the hell could this rode be closed" I kept cursing as I quickly got out of my car making a dash towards the bus station which was still like another half a mile away theirs no way I could make it but I had to try right I cant let her get away from me again when I'm capable of doing something to stop her.

I kept running till I made it to the bus station office cutting in front of a long line of angry people "Sir can you please go to the end of the line" the lady at the front counter asked as politely as possible.

"Look can you just tell me when the bus to Suna leaves" I asked hurriedly

"I'm sorry sir but can you please wait in line like everyone else" the lady said she was losing patience

"Look I don't have the frikin time the girl of my dreams is getting on that bus and if I don't stop her she'll never come back" I said pleadingly

"Fine" the girl said looking at me sympathetically "Its bus 53 lain 3 and leaves in about 1 minute"

"Thank you" I said dashing away outside towards lain 3 praying that I make it in time as I see the dull light of the bus and a lone figure stepping on with flowing blond hair I knew it was her "INO!" I yelled at the top of my voice I've been doing that a lot

I stopped in front of the bus desperately grabbing onto her arm "Naruto what are you doing here" she asked surprised and I answered her in the only way I knew to I pulled her towards me kissing her deep and long not wanting to stop but we eventually had to pull away to breath.

"I'm sorry" I say "and I promise that I'll stay with you forever and help you get you memories back…Ino I love you so please don't go away and live with some strange guy…please stay with me"

Her cloudy baby blue eyes starred at me before she did something unsuspecting she slapped me square across the face "Okay I think I deserved that" I mumbled

She looked at me for a second more before she started laughing "what's so funny"

She smiled gently at me before leaning and giving me a kiss "I love you too Naru-kun and you don't have to worry about my memories"

"What do you mean" I asked confused "Did me kissing you make you regain you memories like in the wicked witch"

"That was Snow White Baka" she said rolling her eyes " And Miyako already helped me with that"

"So if Miyako helped you regain your memories then why were you going to Suna" I asked still needing answers

"To see if you loved me enough to come after me" Ino said smiling

"So you two set me up!" I said not sounding as mad as I was supposed to be.

"Don't think of it as a set up…more like a test of love" she said kissing me under the shine of the moon and I happily kissed back.

_**A/N:**_

**Read Important; Okay so hoped you enjoyed and I know this is longer than my usual chaps oh and Also the next chapter will be the very last making this story only have a tottal of 36 chaps but I'm very happy how everythings gone I might just cry**

_**I've ALSO REALLY LOVED ALL THE REVIEWS! That's truthfully the reason that I keep on writing! I Also would like to thank all those who put my story on story Alert and added it to their favorites that also means a lot to me! **_

_**READ & REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE :)**_


	36. Epilogue

**_A Naruto Fanfic_**

**_this Story 'i like your eyes' _**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue;<strong>

"And You May Kiss the bride" the pastor said as Ino who was decked in white and Naruto who was all cleaned up leaned in to kiss each other lovingly as everyone stood applauding at the sight of the young and lovely couple.

"Congratulations" the people cheered as the two walked into the room where the reception was being held and danced away falling into step with each move although Naruto did step on his and Ino's feet A LOT causing them in the end to tumble to the ground.

"EEE!" Hinata squealed hugging Ino and Naruto when they had finished their dance…..that was for lack of better word very bad!….she then handed them what seemed to be a notebook.

"You really didn't have to get us anything you know" Ino said

"Yeah but I decided as a love matchmaker to write a book about you adventure" Hinata said dreamingly "But its not done yet and I still don't have a title"

"Still a hopeless romantic I see" Sasuke said giving his girlfriend a hug from behind

"I'm only hopeless because I'm in love with you" she replied standing on her tipi-toes to give him a lingering kiss

Naruto made a puking noise which caused Ino to hit him upside the head before urning to the two "How bout I like your eyes I mean that's how I did fall in love"

"HM not bad but its not really selling it" Hinata said with a thoughtful look "I'm sure I'll come up with something"

"Memories of a non lover to lover" Miyako said walking towards the small group a glass of champagne in her hand.

"What"

"That's what you going to call the book" the girl said shrugging before turning to the newlyweds "As much as I think you two are idiots for getting married before you even go to college congrats"

"AW thanks" Ino said giving the shorter girl half hug "So any insight on our future or anything like that" she asked looking with hopeful light blue eyes.

"Yah don't eat the leftover cake a week from now bad stuff" Miyako said playfully "But seriously all this love feast makes me want to puke"

"Come on" Naruto said putting his arms around the girl "I'm sure Shikamaru could use the company" he said a smirk on his face

Brown eyes narrowed "Ino unless you want to end up a widow before even your honeymoon I suggest you tell this idiot to let go of me and keep his mouth shut"

"Don't be mean this is my wedding day" Naruto wined

"Hey look who it is" Hinata said pointing to pink and the group looked up seeing the one and only Sakura Haruno the group hadn't talked much to her ever since that night Naruto and Ino got together.

"What she doing here" asked the Uchiha putting his arms around his lovely girlfriend

"She wants to talk to the bride" Miyako said

"Me?" Ino asked pointing a figure at herself all of a suddenly feeling nervous

Naruto was about to say something before Miyako cut in "don't worry she's not going to try to kill you than sacrifice you to some ritual she just wants to talk"

"Fine" Ino said walking towards the pink haired girl "You three are my witnesses and if I get hurt please burry me in this dress"

"So I see you came" Ino said sounding awkward as she stood in front of Sakura

"Okay before you say anything please listen to me…I know I'm the least person you want to talk to on this special day but I just really wanted to say sorry" Sakura spoke out sounding ever so sincere "And I understand that if you never want anything to do with me but I am getting help cause…I am just a little….tiny bitsy mental and I want to fix all my mistakes….So I'm Really Sorry to you and everyone else I've ever hurt"

Ino sighed "I don't know if I'll ever be able to completely forgive you….but ii'd like to start a new" the blond said sticking her hands out "Hello I'm Uzumaki Ino would you like to meet my husband Uzumaki Naruto"

"I'm Haruno Sakura…..and I would love too" Sakura said shacking the blonds hand

**1 Year Later;**

"I Hate You" a blond frantically screamed throwing every spoon she could get her hands on.

"No you don't sweetheart just please calm down!" the male on the receiving end said while dogging

"Don't call me sweetheart how dare you do this to me!" The woman yelled moving from spoons to forks "I Hate You SO DAMN MUCH Just Go To Hell"

"You don't mean that" the guy agin said desperately now trying to doge not only forks but knives as well 'Why the hell did we have to buy so much knives…even if they were on sale'

"Now Ino…Sweetheart" the male said taking an attentive step forward when she had finally run out of utensils to throw "You know I didn't mean to do this to you but remember how happy you are….I just really want my sweet loving wife back"

"Yeah because its all about you" Ino yelled at Naruto "Its always about you why not me damnit just once don't you care about me" she yelled full of rage picking up a large electric knife.

"You two are rather lively this mourning" Miyako said stepping into the kitchen in her bathrobe making her way to the coffee pot and taking a seat at the counter a cup of coffee at hand.

"UHM did you actually sleep through that whole argument" Naruto asked sweat dropping when the dark haired girl nodded her head "How bout if she tried to murder me!"

"Then we'd burry the body together and anyways I have my own problems besides if your pissed off wife kills you or not"

"Thanks you Miko" Ino said dropping the knife and skipping to the bathroom "Lets get ready to go shopping"

**Month Later;**

"It's a healthy baby boy" the nurse said handing Ino a bundle rapped in blue

"Aw" Ino cooed seeing the baby boy had white blond hair and Naruto's beautiful blue eyes "He has you eyes"

"And your smile" Naruto said leaning kissing his wife he at this very moment was the happiest man alive with a beautiful loving wife and now a healthy son the blond was truly living his dream life that was now reality

"So what's are we going to name him"

"How about….Norio"

"HM…..Uzumaki Norio...sounds perfect"

"I love your eyes" Ino said looking up at her husband "And I love you!"

"Love you too" Naruto said

**THE END!**

_**A/N:**_

**Read Important; Okay so all I have to say is thank you for all the Support and letting me make it this far but I just wanted to do this last chapter before the Holiday and also I'll be updating another one of my stories this weekened so please look for it and hopefully you can support it like you did this one**

_**I've ALSO REALLY LOVED ALL THE REVIEWS! That's truthfully the reason that I keep on writing! I Also would like to thank all those who put my story on story Alert and added it to their favorites that also means a lot to me! **_

_**READ & REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE :)**_

_**THANK YOUX1,000,000,000**_


End file.
